Like Father, Like Daughters
by Doublemummy
Summary: Her life was about to change, but when it did it seems like she had never been away. I know an awful summary but please read it anyways. Features Shannon Moore, Matt and Jeff Hardy, Kane, and many many more
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own anything WWE, TNA, wrestling or music related. I am not going to be profiting from this story, it's purely for entertainment purposes only. I do however own (well not exactly own, but you know what I mean) Molly and any other characters you don't recognise.**

**A/N: I started writing this a few years ago but didn't like where it was going so I've decided to start again. Also there is no actual real basis for this story, it's all totally made up lol.**

**Anyway, please review if you like it and any comments welcome (although if you flame me I'll delete you straight away so be warned!).**

**

* * *

  
**

_CHAPTER ONE._

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" came a yell from the kitchen.

"What you asked me to do, you stupid bitch!" came the reply from the living room.

'Oh great! The olds are arguing again,' thought Molly. 'What the hell is wrong with them? Can't they go longer than an hour without finding something to yell about? I dunno how much more of this I can handle!'

Molly knew that this argument could go on for hours, they usually did. She reached under her bed and pulled out a large purple box with a large padlock on it. Making sure her bedroom door was locked, Molly pulled out a key that she kept on a chain around her neck. Opening the box she tipped the contents onto her bed. To anyone who was looking, it just looked like junk, but to Molly it was everything that made her think how different her life could have been.

Sighing to herself, she turned on her stereo with no intention of listening to it, she just turned it on in an attempt to drown out the yelling from downstairs.

Looking at all the photos and pieces of paper that were all over her bed she let herself smile. These were all she had of her real parents and some of the best times of her life, but she couldn't remember them, she'd been too young.

She absent-mindedly flicked through some of the photos until she came across one that made her smile even more. It was a picture of her mum and dad on their wedding day. 'Wow! My dad was really tall. You can definitely tell which ones are my dad's brothers, they're all huge!' Molly smirked to herself.

She carefully put the photos back in the box and started looking through all the sheets of paper and folders that were laying on her bed. She read each one carefully in the hopes of finding any relatives that she could try and contact. She reached over to her desk and grabbed a notebook and a pen so she could write down names and places that she could check out later.

After an hour she put the last folder into the box. Suddenly she spotted a large blue envelope. 'That's weird, I don't remember seeing that one,' she thought turning it over. On the front of it in large block letters it read

**TO BE OPENED BY MOLLY ONLY!**

Shaking she slowly opened the envelope, only to find a smaller blue one inside. Looking at it she noticed that it had the same rabbit stamp on the front as all the other letters, also she noticed that the writing was the same as many of the others. 'It's from mum and dad, and it's actually addressed to me,' she thought as tears welled up in her eyes.

She carefully opened the envelope because she didn't want to damage it in anyway. Her hands shook as she took out the paper. She took a shaky breath to try and steady herself. She somehow knew that whatever was on the piece of paper could change her life forever. She unfolded the paper and slowly read it through. A smile slowly spread across her face. "Thank you so much mum, and you too dad. You have just made my life worth living again," she said out loud, putting the letter and a few other things in her backpack.

She quickly scribbled a note and left it by her bed as well as her keys, and walked downstairs and out of the house. She climbed into her car and headed off into the night.

Meanwhile inside the house, Molly's foster parents were still arguing. They hadn't even noticed she left!

* * *

**A/N: Well that's the first chapter, I know it's a little confusing but it will get better I promise!**


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own anything WWE, TNA, wrestling or music related. I am not going to be profiting from this story, it's purely for entertainment purposes only. I do however own (well not exactly own, but you know what I mean) Molly and any other characters you don't recognise.

* * *

**

_CHAPTER 2._

As Molly sat in her car just driving, she realised that she had nowhere to stay and no idea what she was going to do with her new found information. She soon realised there was only one person she could call. She hit the speaker phone button on her cell phone and dialled the number of the only person she could trust.

"Hello?" said a rather sleepy voice.

"Hey! Sorry did I wake ya? I'll let ya get back to sleep ..." Molly said nervously.

"Molly? That you? What's up? What's going on? Why ain't ya saying anything?"

"Yes it's me. I need somewhere to stay. I'll tell ya what's going on later. And I couldn't say anything coz ya wouldn't shut up and let me get a word in, as usual Mickie!" she replied laughing.

"Sure ya can stay, there's only me and Jeff here."

"Sweet, thanks. Erm, I don't suppose you could tear yourself away from that hunky boyfriend of yours long enough to come get me from the 7/11 at the edge of town, only my crappy car is crapping out on me and I don't think it'll last to your place."

"Sure, I'll bring him with me," laughed Mickie.

"Where are ya taking me now?" came a voice from the bathroom.

"To pick Molly up from the 7/11, her car's crapping out," said Mickie said back.

"Molly's coming over? What happened? She OK? Does she want me to call Shannon?"

"Just tell him to get his scrawny butt in the car, I'll be at the 7/11 in about 20 minutes. And he can phone Shannon if he wants I don't care," cut in Molly.

"OK honey. We'll be there in a bit. Love ya."

"See ya soon. Bye."

"Bye."

Molly hung up the phone. 'This is gonna be interesting. Why did Jeff wanna know if I wanted him to call Shannon? Oh no! He's not gonna try and …! No, he wouldn't dare. He knows I could kick his ass! Hahaha!' she thought to herself, looking closely at all the warning lights flashing in her car.

In no time at all Molly arrived at the 7/11, her car spluttered to a halt just as she pulled into the parking lot. With a sigh Molly got out of the car and started looking for Mickie's car. She didn't have to look far.

"Molly! Over here!" yelled Mickie.

Molly quickly grabbed her box and bag from the trunk of her car and ran over and gave her friend a one-armed hug.

"Hey! I thought ya were gonna bring Jeff with ya."

"I did. He's just, erm ..."

"Buying chocolate?"

"Yeah. I swear he's worse than us for it. Oh, here he comes."

Molly turned round to see Mickie's boyfriend Jeff Hardy walking across the parking lot with two bags in each hand, walking behind him was, Molly could only assume, Jeff's closest friend Shannon Moore. Molly could only assume it was him because he had his baseball cap pulled over his eyes.

"Oh great," sighed Molly slightly annoyed. "Ya brought Shannon with ya."

"Jeff's idea, not mine," said Mickie holding her hands up in innocence. "He thought he could do with some cheering up. He's had a pretty bad week."

"Why? What happened?" Molly asked curiously.

"You'll see," said Mickie suddenly turning her attention to the approaching guys. "Hurry up you two, I wanna get home in the warm!"

"OK!" yelled back Jeff starting to jog. "We're coming!"

Shannon kept his slow pace trying not to look at Molly. He really didn't want to be there, he'd rather be at home. It wasn't that he didn't like Molly, far from it, he just didn't want to answer all the questions.

By the time Shannon reached the car Jeff had already put his bags and Molly's box in the trunk and was in the process of trying to squeeze the life out of Molly.

"Jeff! Put me down!" Molly squealed as he started to tickle her.

"Aww … you're not fun," he pouted putting her down carefully.

"Shut up or I'll kick your ass worse than Chris ever could," she laughed.

"Oh, hey Shannon, sup?" Molly said as she spotted him bang the trunk lid closed.

"Hey Molly. What you doing here?" he replied as if he hadn't realised she was there.

"Didn't these two yell ya I was coming? That don't surprise me," she said faking surprise. "I don't really wanna talk about it now. I'll fill everyone in when we get to Mickie's."

"Oh … OK then," he said not looking at her. "So, do I get a hug or did Jeff squeeze them all out of ya?"

Molly hugged him close to her. He pulled her in tighter, the urge to kiss her was more than he could handle. As he went to pull away she lent in close and whispered softly, "I've missed ya so much Shan."

Shannon backed away slowly, still not looking her in the eye. "Please, don't Molly. I can't do this now," he said walking around the car and getting in.

Molly looked at him confused. She looked round at Mickie who just shrugged her shoulders and got in the drivers side of the car. Jeff was already sat in the front passengers seat. Molly sighed and got in the back next to Shannon. 'This is gonna be an interesting night,' she thought to herself as they set off.

Shannon stared out of the window not wanting to look at Molly. A lone tear running down his cheek. 'Why am I doing this?' he scolded himself. 'I …, no don't even think it Shannon. You'll only make yourself feel worse.'

They all drove back to Mickie's house in absolute silence.


	3. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own anything WWE, TNA, wrestling or music related. I am not going to be profiting from this story, it's purely for entertainment purposes only. I do however own (well not exactly own, but you know what I mean) Molly and any other characters you don't recognise.

* * *

**

_CHAPTER 3._

They all got out of the car when they arrived at Mickie's house. Jeff and Shannon went round to the trunk to get the bags. Shannon was just about to grab Molly's locked box, when her hands reached in between him and Jeff and picked it up.

"We could've got that for ya Molly," said Jeff rather shocked.

"I know, but no offence guys, I'd feel better if I've got it. OK?"

"Yeah … Sure … Fine," said Jeff looking rather confused.

Shannon didn't say anything, he just turned and headed for the house.

Mickie was already in the kitchen when they got into the house. Shannon and Jeff put the bags down on the counter and sat down on either side. Mickie walked over with 4 coffee mugs. She put the mugs down and sat next to Jeff giving him a quick kiss as she did. Molly, seeing that, looked over at Shannon. He still had his baseball cap covering his eyes, but she could tell that he was staring intently at his coffee cup.

'What the hell is wrong with him? He was the one who dumped me! I should be the one who's upset! I don't get what's going on with him, one minute he's telling me he loves me, and the next he's pushing me away and telling me some bull about needing space! I just wish he'd talk to me,' thought Molly looking at Shannon thoughtfully. 'Damn he looks hot!'

Mickie, noticing Molly staring at Shannon, took it upon herself to start a conversation, the silence was driving her crazy.

"So … Molly, ya gonna tell us what's going on? I mean, why come down here? And what's with the box?"

"Huh? Sorry Mickie, I kinda zoned out for a minute. What did ya say?" said Molly suddenly snapping back to reality.

"I kinda noticed that," said Mickie looking at Jeff, rolling her eyes. "I said, what's going on? What's with the box?"

"Well," said Molly with a bit of a smile. "I was going through my old locked box that I got from mum and dad."

Jeff looked confused.

"You know Jeff, the memory box mum and dad made for me for when I was older, the one with all the old love notes and photos?"

Jeff nodded as he suddenly remembered what she meant. Shannon kept his gaze on his now empty mug.

"Well," Molly continued. "I was just looking through it, ya know, thinking to myself that I could find my real family rather than stick with 'them' until I get my trust money in 6 months. Anyway I managed to get a few names and addresses, although I don't know if any of them are still there, so Mickie I'm gonna need your help on this seeing as you're the computer whiz."

"No probs Molly," smiled Mickie getting up to make more coffee.

"Come on Molly, I know you, there's more ain't there?" asked Jeff raising one eyebrow.

"Well … yeah," said Molly with another smile. "Mum and dad also put a letter in there for me, ya know in case anything happened to them. I'd never even noticed it before. It's almost as if it just appeared there. Anyway, in it my dad said that his youngest brother had promised to look out for me. I know he hasn't done that Jeff so don't give me that look!" she said without looking at him.

"What look? I never gave ya any sort of look!" he squealed in his defence.

"Anyway," continued Molly with a sigh. "My uncle was only 16 when my dad wrote the letter, coz according to the date on it, it was written two days after I was born."

"Hang on Molly," said Mickie looking confused. "He would have been about 21 when ya mum and dad died, so why didn't he look after ya then?"

"I dunno. That's what I wanna find out," said Molly starting to well-up with tears.

Mickie and Jeff went over to hug Molly.

"It'll be alright. You've got us to help ya," said Jeff trying to calm her. He hated seeing her upset. "Do ya want me to see if Randy can come over? I know that he's ya foster parents son, OK, I know that, but he sees ya as his baby sister. So ya know he's gonna wanna help. I know it doesn't seem like it at times, but he does care."

Suddenly Shannon got up and walked out of the kitchen and towards the front door.

"What the hell? What's wrong with him?" asked Molly staring at where Shannon had just walked.

"He ..." started Mickie.

"Don't say anything Mickie! He made us swear we wouldn't tell," butted in Jeff before Mickie could say any more. "I'm sorry Molly. He won't let us tell ya. But," he said with a smile. "He didn't say anything bout ya asking him yourself!"

Just then they heard the front door slam shut. They all turned around towards the sound.

"Oh shit!" exclaimed Jeff. "That didn't sound good. I think Shannon just heard me. I'm dead!"

"Don't worry Jeff. He's just has a really crappy week. He's probably just gone out to clear his head," said Mickie trying to calm him down. "I'll go check on him."

Mickie headed towards the door. Molly grabbed her shoulder from behind, stopping her in her tracks.

"I'll go," she whispered. "You deal with Jeff. Besides, I gotta know what's going on."

"OK, be careful. If ya need us just yell," said Mickie walking back into the kitchen.

"I will, don't worry. I know how to handle him."

When she was sure Mickie and Jeff were in the kitchen talking, Molly turned towards the front door. Taking a deep breath she opened it to go look for a seeming upset Shannon.


	4. Chapter 4

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own anything WWE, TNA, wrestling or music related. I am not going to be profiting from this story, it's purely for entertainment purposes only. I do however own (well not exactly own, but you know what I mean) Molly and any other characters you don't recognise.

* * *

**

_CHAPTER 4._

Molly didn't have to look far to find Shannon. He was sat on the swing seat that was on the porch at the front of Mickie's house. He was sat with his head in his hands and his baseball cap pulled down further over his eyes than it originally was. Molly sat down on the porch steps without saying a word. Shannon saw her do this and decided to go sit next to her on the steps. As he sat down next to her, he realised that she was crying. Without saying a word he put his arms around her and pulled her closer to him.

"It's OK babes. I've got ya. Just let it all out. Ya need this don't ya?" he whispered.

Molly just nodded and snuggled closer to his chest.

"I'm sorry," she whispered shakily. "I came out here to make sure that you were OK. Not start crying."

"It's OK," he said trying to keep calm. 'Last thing she needs is me crying as well,' he thought. "I know it must be tough. I mean living there with 'them' after all you've been through before. I just wish I'd been there for ya. I should've got ya outta there before anything could've happened to ya, but I didn't. I left ya there. I should've got ya outta there before they could hurt ya. I'm so sorry Molly. I should've been there."

Molly looked up at him, tears streaming down her face. Even though his hat was over his eyes, she could see tears rolling down his cheeks. She reached up and wiped them away with her thumb.

"It's OK Shan. It's OK," she soothed holding him tight. "Ya weren't to know what he was gonna do. Hell, I didn't even know he was gonna do anything. So don't blame yourself. Is that what's been bothering ya?"

Shannon just nodded.

"That's why ya broke up with me ain't it? Ya felt guilty every time ya saw me, because ya blame yourself that I got hurt, didn't ya?"

Shannon nodded again. His tears pouring down his cheeks. His shoulders shaking with the sobs he was trying to hold back.

"I'm so sorry babes. I'm so sorry," he cried into her hair. "I should've been here."

"It's not like I was alone. I had Mickie and Jeff looking after me … and Randy helped when he could as well."

Shannon finished at the mention of Randy Orton, who was Molly's foster brother. Molly was quite surprised by Shannon's reaction, he and Randy had been friends since Randy's first day in WWE.

"Shannon? Baby? What's wrong?" she asked. "Is it something to do with Randy?"

Shannon flinched again.

"I'll take that as a yes. What did he do?" she asked cautiously, not sure if she really wanted to know.

"Nothing. He didn't do anything," said Shannon quickly.

"I don't believe that," she replied starting to get angry. "Look me in the eyes and tell me that he did nothing and I might just believe ya."

"I can't. I don't want ya to see me crying."

"What happened Shannon? Please tell me. If ya don't I'll just have to ask him myself!"

Shannon looked up stunned.

"You can't!" he said panicking. "Please babes! Promise me you'll go nowhere near him!"

"What the hell did he do Shan? Did he hurt you?"

Shannon looked down again.

"Oh my God!" yelled Molly grabbing Shannon's arms. "He didn't … did he?"

Before Shannon could answer, Molly took his baseball cap slowly off his head. Her eyes became wide with shock at what she saw. He had stitches closing wounds on his forehead and nose, he had a bruise on his cheek, a small cut on his lip and his right eye was so bruised it was almost swollen shut.

"Baby, why didn't ya tell me?" she said, fresh tears welling up in her eyes.

"Because I didn't want to see that loon in your eyes," he said sadly.

"Ya should've told me, Shannon! Why did he do this?"

"As a warning. He said that if I ever upset ya again, he'd do worse."

"I'm gonna kill him," she hissed.

"Babes, please don't do anything stupid. I don't want him to hurt ya."

"He wouldn't dare. I'd make his life a living hell!"

"I'm sure you would," said Shannon with a slight chuckle.

"Well I do have a temper," laughed Molly.

"Yeah I meant to ask ya about that, what did Madison do to deserve what you did to her the other week? You made her look like a piñata!"

"It doesn't matter. She got what she deserved. And let's just say we'll see who the "Beautiful" one is now," said Molly sounding more annoyed than she'd meant to.

"OK, I won't ask. But you definitely looked as if you were ready to rip her heart out and ram it down her throat! … It was actually kinda sexy."

Molly chuckled a bit.

"Can ya keep a secret?"

Shannon raised his good eyebrow.

"OK, dumb question. Look I don't wanna say anything to Mickie coz she's so caught up with her new storyline, but … I got my WWE contract the beginning of last week."

"WHAT?" yelled Shannon jumping up. "Ya never even told me that you'd spoke to Vince! Oh my God! I am so proud of ya! When do ya start?"

"Shannon! Calm down," she laughed. "I didn't tell anyone, not even Mickie. I didn't wanna jinx it. I debut in 3 weeks at SummerSlam. But you've gotta keep ya mouth shut OK? I don't want anyone knowing about this. If anyone asks ya why I'm so happy, ya can tell them anything but that! I wanna surprise everyone."

"I could tell them that we've made up and are back together," he smiled picking her up from the steps. "I mean it wouldn't be a complete lie."

Molly smiled and put Shannon's hat on her head.

"It doesn't have to be a lie at all," she smiled reaching down to kiss his cheek.

"Oh really?"

"Yeah. All ya gotta do is ask."

"OK then. Molly, do ya still love me?"

"Yeah," she said showing him her chain necklace that he'd got her birthday. "Do ya still love me?"

"Yeah," he said showing her the identical chain he had. "So do ya wanna get back together?"

"Yeah. I missed ya. Do ya want us to get back together?"

"I never wanted us to split in the first place. I love you baby."

"Do ya really mean it this time?"

"With everything I am."

"Good, coz I love you too honey. I don't wanna be without you ever again. This last week has been absolute torture without ya. Promise me you're never gonna do that to me again."

"I promise babes. I felt empty without ya."

"Does this mean I can wear this again?" she said pulling out a small ring from her pocket.

"Yeah," he said taking it from her and sliding it back on her finger. "I can't believe ya kept it. I thought ya would've thrown it out."

"Nah. I was holding onto the hope that ya would change your mind."

"Cool. I never even took mine off," he said holding up his left hand, showing her his matching ring. "I was scared that if I took it off I'd never get ya back, and I didn't want to run the risk of losing ya forever."

"Stop being all soppy Moore, or I'll tell everyone about ya sucking ya thumb in your sleep. Now what would that do to your Prince Of Punk reputation?" laughed Molly.

"You wouldn't dare!" he laughed back.

"Try me!" she smiled wiggling out of his arms.

"Get back here, woman! Don't make me come get ya!"

"Hahaha! Hey Shannon! Do I Look Like I Give A Fuck? HAHAHAHAHA!" she laughed running away.

"Oh no you didn't!" he laughed chasing after her. "Get back here!"

Shannon chased after Molly. Molly was laughing so hard that she didn't notice a small tree root sticking up and tripped over it. Shannon laughed even harder at that but stopped to go over and make sure she was OK. He lent over to check on her, when she reached up and pulled him down. Shannon landed with a bump next to her.

"Ouch!"

"Sorry honey."

"You will be," he smiled rolling on top of her.

He looked intently into her eyes. He smiled and lent down to kiss her. They started slowly and became more intense. They calmed down after a few minutes and pulled apart.

"I missed that," said Molly breathlessly.

"Me too babes. Me too."

Shannon stood up and pulled Molly back to her feet.

"We should get back inside before Jeff and Mickie come checking up on us," he laughed.

They headed towards the house holding hands.


	5. Chapter 5

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own anything WWE, TNA, wrestling or music related. I am not going to be profiting from this story, it's purely for entertainment purposes only. I do however own (well not exactly own, but you know what I mean) Molly and any other characters you don't recognise.

* * *

**

_CHAPTER 5._

As Shannon and Molly walked through the front door, they heard the kitchen door swing shut in front of them.

"I think we've got ourselves a couple of little spies on our hands," whispered Shannon.

"Maybe we should just go to bed and leave them down here," said Molly knowing full well that Jeff and Mickie could hear her.

"Oh no ya don't!" said Mickie and Jeff running out of the kitchen. "We want details!"

Molly and Shannon rolled their eyes at each other as Jeff and Mickie marched them into the kitchen and sat them down. Mickie grabbed 4 more mugs of coffee and sat down next to Jeff.

"OK you two, what's going on? Have ya made up? And Molly why have ya got your promise ring back on?" said Jeff in almost one breath.

Shannon looked at Molly giving her a lopsided smile before he said anything.

"Calm down Jeffrey! Don't want ya blowing a gasket or anything."

"Yeah Jeffie! I don't wanna have to throw your ass in the pool to calm ya down!" laughed Molly.

"I am calm!" squeaked Jeff. "So did you two talk?"

"Yep," said Molly with a smile.

"Did ya sort everything out?"

"Yep," smiled Shannon.

"I'm assuming that because you've got his hat that he's told ya what happened to his face?"

"Yeah he did and I swear I'll kill Randy for what he did."

Shannon put his arm around Molly to calm her down.

"So ..." started Jeff. "What's with the promise ring again? Or does it mean more this time?"

"Don't start planning the wedding yet Jeff," laughed Molly. "It's still only a promise ring, right honey?"

"I guess so. I hadn't really thought of anything else. I was just thinking how great it is to have my baby girl back. I mean, do ya want it to mean more babes?"

"I dunno. I guess we'll just leave it as it is for now," Molly said, unsure of what to say.

"Oh yeah … Shannon have ya heard anything about this new diva they've got coming to WWE?" asked Mickie quickly changing the subject.

"Nope. Can't say I have. What about you Jeff? You heard anything?"

"All I know is that she's one of the girls from TNA, but with so many of them leaving I can't say I know who. Although I did hear AJ and Daniels talking bout it last week, but I didn't hear a name thought," replied Jeff with a shrug. "What about you Molly? Thought you might know, seeing as you're one of the girls in TNA."

"Nah. Can't say I've heard who it is. All I've heard is she's showing up at SummerSlam and she's pretty damn hot!"

"Maybe I should take up Vince's offer to go back then, if she's hot," said Jeff earning himself a smack from Mickie.

"Wait a minute, when did Vince ask if ya wanted to come back?" asked Shannon.

"Yesterday. He's got some idea about me doing some sort of storyline with her," said Jeff. "Apparently she's a bit of a high flyer."

"A high flyer?" questioned Mickie. "Who's a high flyer in TNA?"

"I can only think of one …..... Oh My God!" Jeff exclaimed pointing at Molly.

"Well so much for it being a surprise," sighed Molly.

Jeff's mouth opened so wide you could've parked a bus in it; Shannon was smiling like the Cheshire Cat; and Mickie, was well … Mickie. She was sat there with a rather puzzled look on her face.

"I don't get it," said Mickie. "Who's the new diva?"

"MOLLY!!!" yelled Shannon and Jeff.

"Oh … My … GOD!" squealed Mickie. "This is gonna be so cool."

"So? Are ya gonna take up Vince's offer now Jeffie?" asked Molly with a smile.

"Damn right I am! This is gonna be so great!" said Jeff bouncing up and down on his chair. "After getting ignored in TNA for suggesting it to Jarrett I finally get to team with the girl I trained!"

"Hey! Ya didn't train me all by yourself ya know! Mickie and Shannon helped too," pointed out Molly.

"Oh yeah? Ya think you're better than me coz they helped, huh? Well come on then, in the ring, show me what ya got," Jeff taunted laughing.

"As much as I would love to kick your ass from one side of Mickie's basement to the other," she laughed. "I have actually gotta go to bed. It's like 3am and, well, I've had enough excitement for one night. So I'm heading up. Night."

"Wimp! I'll get ya next time," laughed Jeff.

"Night," said Mickie.

"Night babes," said Shannon smiling.

"Oh no you don't Moore," said Molly grabbing his hands. "You're coming with me!"

Jeff's eyebrows shot up. His eyes widened and he opened his mouth to say something, but Mickie lent over and whispered in his ear. He smiled and stood up grabbing Mickie's hand pulling her up.

"Erm … night you two," he gushed.

Molly and Shannon just laughed, also getting up. Molly hugged Jeff and Mickie and said goodnight. Shannon just waved over his shoulder as he grabbed Molly's hand and headed towards the kitchen door.

They walked through the door into the living room straight into Randy Orton.

* * *

**A/N: DUN, DUN, DUN! Couldn't resist this little cliffhanger. Please don't hate me for it lol.**


	6. Chapter 6

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own anything WWE, TNA, wrestling or music related. I am not going to be profiting from this story, it's purely for entertainment purposes only. I do however own (well not exactly own, but you know what I mean) Molly and any other characters you don't recognise.

* * *

**

_CHAPTER 6._

As they stared at Orton, Molly felt Shannon tense up next to her. Randy just stood there with an evil smirk on his face.

"Well, well, well," sneered Orton. "What do we have here then?"

"Get lost Randy," hissed Molly tightening her grip on Shannon's hand.

"I thought I told you to leave her alone Moore," said Randy stepping towards Shannon. "Didn't I do a good enough job of beating some sense into you? You want a repeat performance?"

"Back off Randy!" said Molly stepping in front of Shannon. "I don't even wanna look at you any more."

"What's up Shannon? So scared of me you've gotta send Molly to do your fighting for you?"

"Why don't ya just fuck off Orton?" said Shannon now stepping in front of Molly, his hands clenched into tight fists.

"I will, once I've got Molly," Orton said sneering. "I've come to take her home."

"I AM home," leered Molly staring straight into Randy's eyes. "This is where I belong. With the people that love and care about me."

"Even him?" sneered Randy pointing at Shannon.

"Especially him! Now why don't ya just go and crawl back to the hell hole ya call home and don't ever come near me, Shannon, or our friends ever again!" she screamed standing right in front of him.

"Why don't you just back off!" said Randy clenching his fists.

"Or what? You'll hit me? Go ahead because your daddy beat ya too it!" she screamed in his face.

"What? No way! You're lying you little bitch!" yelled Randy bringing his arm up to hit her.

"Go ahead Randy, hit me!" she yelled back, not moving. "Make ya daddy proud! Go ahead! Finish what he started Randy! Go on! Hit me! I dare ya! Go on! What ya waiting for? I'm giving ya a free shot Randy. I'm stood right here! But ya had better hope that I don't get back up, because I swear to God I'll kill ya if I do! I'm not scared of ya any more Randy! After what your father did to me, I'm not afraid any more! So what ya gonna Randy? Ya gonna hit me? Go on I'm right here!"

Randy just stared at her and slowly put his arm down. He couldn't believe that Molly had just stood up to him. She had never done that before. She'd always been so calm.

"What do you mean, finish what he started? My dad would never hurt you. You're like his own daughter."

Molly and Shannon scoffed and stared at Randy.

"What the hell are you scoffing at Moore?" Randy glared.

"You! You fucking moron!" Shannon laughed. "I can't believe ya could be so fucking blind. Haven't ya noticed the way Molly tries to keep away from him? How she flinches every time he goes anywhere near her?"

Randy stood there shocked. He began shaking his head as if he couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"Yeah, he hurt her. Remember when we came back from the pay-per-view last month and we found her all beaten up?"

Randy nodded slowly.

"He did that to her! He told me that night in the hospital exactly what he did to her! He's sick, Randy!"

Shannon choked back tears. He felt hot tears welling up in his eyes. He looked over at Molly.

"It's OK baby. I'll tell him," she said taking hold of his hand.

She turned to face Randy.

"He was supposed to be looking after me! Instead he tried to kill me … If the two of you hadn't got back when ya did, he'd have killed me."

"No. I don't believe it. He'd never do that!"

"But he did Randy. And he told me that if I ever told anybody he'd do it again, only this time nobody would be able to save me."

Randy collapsed on the floor in tears. He couldn't believe he was stupid enough not to realise what had happened.

"Why didn't ya tell me before?" cried Randy.

"Because I was scared he would make good on his promise. That's why I made up the story about the guy breaking in. I only told Jeff, Mickie and Shannon because they knew that I would never let some random guy break in and beat me up! These guys helped me to realise that it wasn't my fault your dad did what he did and that I shouldn't be scared of him any more," she said putting her arms round Jeff and Mickie, who had been frozen to the spot since they first saw Randy.

"What about Moore? Where's he been this past week while you've been trying to sort yourself out, huh? He left you, didn't he? He walked out and left you to deal with it on your own, didn't he?" Randy hissed, getting angry again.

Molly ran over to Randy and knocked him down. She jumped on top of him and started punching him hard in the face.

"Shut you you bastard!" she screamed as she hit him

Shannon ran over and grabbed Molly around the waist and pulled her off of Randy. He sat her down on the couch and went over to where Randy was laying trying to stop his nose bleeding.

"I left because of what the sick bastard did to her! I left because I felt useless because I wasn't here to stop her from getting hurt!" she yelled in Randy's face. He was shaking now.

"What?" spluttered Randy. "That's why you left her? Why didn't you tell me? I wouldn't have hit you if I'd known the truth."

"Yeah," snapped Shannon. "Because he hurt my girl I walked out on her, and it killed me to do that. I thought that if I let ya kick my ass I would feel better about leaving her. But it didn't. It only made me feel a hell of a lot worse. I make Molly feel worse. I upset her even more by leaving than I ever could've done by staying!"

Tears were streaming down Shannon's face again.

Molly walked over and put her arms around Shannon and led him upstairs to her room that Mickie had picked for her, for when she stayed.

Mickie walked over to Randy, with Jeff right behind her.

"Get out and don't ever come near us again," she hissed opening the front door.

Randy walked over with tears in his eyes. Mickie and Jeff locked the door and went to their room. It was going to take them a while to get to sleep.

* * *

**A/N: Please don't hurt me! I had to let Randy get beaten up now; it'll make sense later in the story, I promise.**


	7. Chapter 7

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own anything WWE, TNA, wrestling or music related. I am not going to be profiting from this story, it's purely for entertainment purposes only. I do however own (well not exactly own, but you know what I mean) Molly and any other characters you don't recognise.**

**A/N: This is the chapter you've been waiting for … The big make-up scene between Molly and Shannon. Please be warned that it is a little graphic and not suitable for younger readers (hence the M rating lol).

* * *

**

_CHAPTER 7._

_THE NEXT MORNING …._

Molly slowly opened one eye. She'd been woken up by the throbbing pain in her knuckles. She looked down and saw how bruised they were. 'Damn I must've hit Randy pretty hard,' she thought to herself stretching.

She smiled to herself when she realised that she was laying next to Shannon. 'That would explain the arms around me,' she thought. 'I was scared that I was imagining them. I don't wanna get up yet. I think I'll just lay here and enjoy this,' she thought closing her eyes again.

She was just starting to fall asleep again when she felt the figure next to her move slightly and kiss the top of her head.

"I love ya baby girl," he whispered softly.

'He thinks I'm still asleep,' she thought. 'I'm just gonna lay here and let him think that.'

"I missed ya so much honey," he continued. "I never want to be without ya again. I just wish I could turn back time and stop ya from getting hurt, then I never would've left. I just wish I could prove to ya how much ya mean to me, because I wanna be with ya for the rest of my life. I want us to grow old together."

"So ya don't want kids?" said Molly, making Shannon jump.

"How long have ya been awake?" he said holding her closer.

"Long enough," she said. "Now answer my question, don't ya want kids?"

"Of course I do! I mean what guy doesn't! I think it'd be great to have a mini me running around the place. But we've got so many things to do first. I mean we've got to get our own place, and get married. But I don't wanna rush anything, coz I don't wanna lose ya again. Ya know what I mean?"

"Yeah. I mean you're in line to get the World title and I'm gonna make my debut in a few weeks. I mean it's not like we have to get married and try for kids straight away, but we could always start looking for our own place."

"Really? Ya wanna move in with me? Ya serious?"

"Yeah! I mean we've talked about it before, and said we wanted to do it at some point down the line, so why not?"

"I can't think of any reason. This is gonna be great! We'll start looking this afternoon."

"Excellent! We'll have to find a big enough place so we can have enough room for a gym and pool, if it hasn't already got them."

"And plenty of room for the kids!" laughed Shannon.

"Exactly how many kids do ya want?"

"I dunno … two, three, maybe four."

"Talk about trying to keep me busy," Molly laughed. "Anyway, if we're gonna start house-hunting we'd better get up and dressed."

"Do we have to?" whined Shannon. "Can't we just stay here all day?"

"Yes we have to," said Molly sliding out of his grasp. "I'm gonna go have a shower, but you can stay in bed till I get back if ya want."

"Can't I come with ya?"

"Nope … not unless ya wanna help me shave my legs?"

Before Shannon could answer Molly ran into the bathroom, but she didn't lock the door just in case.

Shannon laid on the bed until he heard the shower running. He checked that the bedroom door was locked and headed towards the bathroom. Quietly he opened the door, checking that Molly was in the shower by looking in the mirror. Once he was sure she wasn't looking he crept into the bathroom and closed the door.

As Shannon watched her washing herself and bending over to shave her legs, he felt himself getting aroused. Smiling to himself, he quickly wriggled out of his sweatpants and crept into the shower behind her and spun her around.

"Damn ya look good," he said nibbling on her neck.

"So what ya gonna do about Moore?" she smiled.

Without saying a word he picked her up and put her back gently against the wall as he kissed her neck tenderly. Molly slid herself down gently until she felt him slide inside her. She let out a small moan as he started to slowly thrust into her. He slowly kissed down from her neck towards her breasts. He covered her breasts in small kisses causing her to tighten her legs around his waist, he responded by thrusting harder and deeper into her.

Molly ran her nails down Shannon's back causing him to groan. He started to thrust harder and deeper causing Molly to almost scream with pleasure. Molly started to move her hips to make his thrusts deeper. Molly could soon feel a wave of pleasure begin to roll over her. She could also feel Shannon's thrusts becoming more urgent. Suddenly Molly shuddered in Shannon's arms as she came. A few seconds later Molly felt Shannon shudder inside as he too came.

"Wow!" Molly whispered. "That was amazing!"

"Why thank you," Shannon smiled, slowly sliding out of her. "I aim to please."

"Well if Mickie and Jeff weren't awake before they will be now!"laughed Molly kissing Shannon's neck. "Come on you we'd better go get dressed."

"OK. You get dressed while I get cleaned up a bit," said Shannon.

"OK," said Molly giving Shannon a kiss before grabbing a towel and walking back into the bedroom.

She opened the wardrobe and pulled out some clothes. By the time Shannon came out of the shower some 10 minutes later, Molly was dressed. Shannon just stood and looked at her. She was wearing a blue spaghetti strap top which showed off just the right amount of cleavage and a small devil tattoo on her shoulder and a pair of low slung jeans which showed the top of her 'girl' boxers. She had decided to leave her shoulder length hair down for a change, so she put on one of Shannon's black baseball caps. She was just tying the laces on her black sneakers when she noticed Shannon watching her.

"Come on you, get dressed," smiled Molly.

Without saying a word, Shannon walked over to her and picked her up. He laid her down on the bed kissing her neck.

Suddenly there was a knock on the door. Shannon just rolled his eyes.

"Get off her Moore!" yelled Mickie. "I gotta talk to Molly!"

Molly pushed Shannon off her and went over to the door. As soon as it was unlocked she was jumped upon by Mickie.

"I found him!" she exclaimed. "I've found ya uncle!"

* * *

**A/N: Ok it wasn't as graphic as I kinda implied it was, but it was still kinda steamy, right? Any ideas on who her uncle is? All will be revealed in the next chapter.**


	8. Chapter 8

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own anything WWE, TNA, wrestling or music related. I am not going to be profiting from this story, it's purely for entertainment purposes only. I do however own (well not exactly own, but you know what I mean) Molly and any other characters you don't recognise.

* * *

**

_CHAPTER 8._

"What?" yelled Molly.

"I've found ya uncle! Now come on, come down and I'll tell ya how I did it," said Mickie obviously feeling proud of herself, heading back downstairs.

Shannon quickly threw on some clothes as Molly sat dumbfounded on the bed. She just sat staring at the door where Mickie had stood. Shannon put his hand on her shoulder and let her out of the room and downstairs into the kitchen. As Shannon sat her down at the table, Mickie brought them over 2 large mugs of coffee. Jeff come in a few minutes later rubbing his eyes.

"The next time you two decide to have sex in the shower, either keep the noise down or do it at a decent time of the morning," he complained yawning.

"Sorry mate," said Shannon sheepishly. "I guess we didn't realise what the time was."

"That's alright. I guess it was to be expected, after all ya were apart for a whole week! Hi Molly. You OK?"

Molly just nodded,

"Are ya sure? Ya look a bit pale."

"She's just had a bit of a shock that's all," said Shannon taking hold of Molly's hands.

"Oh? What happened? Did Randy come back?"

"No, he didn't come back. I don't think he'd dare."

"Well, what happened?" asked Jeff getting concerned.

"I found her uncle," smiled Mickie.

"What? Already? How?" asked Jeff looking confused after spitting out a mouthful of coffee.

"Yes already," said Mickie sitting down next to Jeff. "It didn't take that long and it was pretty easy! You guys remember Latoya, right? My sister that I haven't spoken to in months?"

They all nodded. Even Molly suddenly snapped out of her daze.

"Well, as ya know she works for the LAPD and their computer system is hooked up to computers all over the States."

Again they all nodded.

"Well using Latoya's passwords and access codes, which she really should change, I managed to get into all the files. First I found ya dad on their system and then did a family search. After checking the dates ya gave me I managed to find him."

"So what do ya know bout him?" asked Shannon, finally able to find his voice.

"Not much really. Only that he travels around the States a lot and his name is Glenn, but his surname is Jacobs not Blake like yours."

"Well Blake was my mum's maiden name. So I guess she never changed it after she got married," shrugged Molly.

"Hang on, Glenn?" said Jeff rather shocked.

"As in THE Glenn?" asked Shannon. "Nah it can't be, it's just a coincidence."

Mickie smiled and winked at Shannon and Jeff.

"OK I must have missed something. Why exactly are ya so excited? Do you guys know him?" said Molly puzzled.

"Know him? Honey, me and Mickie work with him, and Jeff's had more than a few run-ins with him!" laughed Shannon.

"Huh? Ya do?" said Molly even more confused.

"Yeah! Let me give ya a clue … a 7ft monster!" said Mickie jumping up to show how tall he was.

"7ft? In WWE?" said Molly thinking out loud.

"Yeah!"

"Oh my God!" screamed Molly. "Glenn … Jacobs? Oh my fucking God! My uncle's Kane!"

"Eureka! She's got it!" smiled Jeff laughing. He had to duck as Molly threw her baseball cap at him. "I can see the family temper now!"

They all laughed. Suddenly Shannon stopped and his eyes widened.

"Oh fuck!" he exclaimed. "I'm going out with Kane's niece! He's gonna kill me!"

"It's worse than that baby," smiled Molly. "You just fucked her up against the bathroom wall!"

Shannon went pale.

"Oh my God! I'm dead."

They called laughed at Shannon panicking. They all stopped when Jeff's cell phone started ringing rather loudly. He answered it after looking at the call ID.

"Ya, Matt, sup?"

Jeff listened nodding for a few minutes.

"I dunno bro, Molly and Shannon are here," he said. He laughed at the response. "Yes they're back together."

Molly laughed and grabbed Jeff's phone from his hand.

"Hey Matty. How are ya? … I'm fine."

Shannon laughed, he knew where this conversation was going.

"Yes Matty … Everything's cool again … I'M NOT TELLING YOU THAT!!!"

Shannon laughed even louder. He knew Matt had just asked her whether they'd had 'make-up sex'.

"OK … Yeah, we'll come over … OK. Cool! See ya later. Bye."

"What's up baby? Where we going?"

"Out for breakfast. Matt's bored and he wants to go eat and then go train."

"Cool," said Mickie.

"What about house-hunting?" asked Shannon.

"Oh shit! I completely forgot!" said Molly looking over at Shannon.

"It's OK babes. We've got all week to look. I mean the shows are in town this week so we haven't gotta go anywhere till next Sunday," said Shannon smiling.

"What about you two?" asked Mickie looking at Jeff and Molly."When do ya have to be back at TNA?"

"I don't," said Molly. "My contract's up. That's why I took the WWE job."

"Same here," said Jeff. "I'm about to call Vince and accept the job."

"Do ya think Vince knows what he's letting himself in for bringing you two in?" asked Mickie.

"He hasn't a damn clue!" said Molly and Jeff causing everyone to laugh.

"Well if we're going out, I'd better go get dressed," said Jeff. "I'll be back in a minute."

Jeff ran out of the kitchen and up the stairs as fast as he could.

"Damn!" said Molly. "That boy sounded like a herd of fucking elephants!"

Mickie just laughed and walked over to make more coffee **(A/N: Damn she drinks a lot of coffee! I guess that explains a lot!)**. Molly went to sit back down and put her arm around Shannon's neck and kissed him on the cheek.

"What ya thinking baby?" she asked sitting next to him.

"Just how I can't believe I've got ya back."

"Well believe it, coz it's true."

Just then Jeff came bounding into the kitchen.

"I've just had a thought," he announced as he walked through the door.

"That must've hurt!" said Shannon.

"Very fucking funny! Anyway, now me and Molly have got contracts, that means we can come with ya to Raw tomorrow night."

"Excellent," said Mickie setting down the coffee mugs.

"That's gonna be interesting," said Shannon.

"Yeah. Molly gets to meet Glenn," said Jeff.

"Oh boy! What am I gonna say to him?"

"No need to panic. I'll text him later and say that someone wants to meet him and that they're coming to Raw with us on Monday."

"Oh … Cool," said Molly. "Well come on, if we're gonna go find Matty we'd better go now."

They all downed their coffees and jumped into Mickie's car and headed up the road to see Matt.

* * *

**A/N: Well she knows who her uncle is, but the story is far from over.**


	9. Chapter 9

**DISCLAIMER: Ah it's all on the first 8 chapters. Surely you still don't need me to tell ya that I own nothing.**

**

* * *

**

_CHAPTER 9._

When they arrived at Matt's house he and his girlfriend Maria were stood on the porch waiting for them. As Molly got out of the car Maria ran over to her screaming.

"Oh my God Molly! You're back!"

"Hey Ria."

Maria hugged Molly tight as Matt started to walk over.

"Are you back for good?" asked Maria letting go of the hug.

"Yep. You guys are stuck with me now."

"Hello girlie," said Matt as he reached them.

"Matty! Squealed Molly hugging him tight. "How's my favourite Hardy?"

"Hey!" said Jeff looking upset. "I thought I was your favourite Hardy?"

"Sorry Jeffie, but everyone knows that I'm the best Hardy around little brother," said Matt with a smile. "So, how ya been Molly? Ain't seen ya in a while."

"I'm good. Just been busy at TNA and trying to sort out a new contract. Ya know, the usual shit," said Molly.

"New contract? So you're staying at TNA then?"

"Nope, and neither am I," chimed in Jeff excitedly.

"What? You're both coming to WWE?" said Maria.

"Yep," said Molly with a grin. "Although I was trying to let it be a surprise thank you Jeffrey!"

"Well I'll just pretend to be surprised when ya show up," Matt laughed.

"Well Molly gotta surprise of her own this morning," said Mickie.

"Oh yeah?" said Matt raising his eyebrows at Shannon.

"Not like that ya pervert!" yelled Molly smacking Matt's arm. "Mickie found my uncle for me. I finally have a link to my mum and dad!"

"Yeah, she gets to meet him on Monday at Raw," said Shannon.

"At Raw? Who the hell is he?" asked Maria.

"Glenn Jacobs," said Molly.

"Glenn Jacobs?" asked Matt. "Ya mean Glenn as in Kane?"

"Yep," said Molly.

"Oh fuck, Shanny's in trouble," laughed Maria.

"Yeah don't I know it," gulped Shannon causing the others to laugh.

"Erm … Matt?"said Mickie looking over his shoulder.

"What?"

"Why is Lucas running around over by the pool?"

"He's what? Oh shit! I forgot to shut the gate!" yelled Matt running to try and catch his beloved dog.

"We'd better go help him Shan," laughed Jeff. "He'll never catch him otherwise."

Jeff and Shannon started walking towards the back of Matt's house where they could see Matt being outsmarted by Lucas.

"Oh well," sighed Maria. "Looks like we won't be going to get breakfast."

"Coffee and a gossip inside then?" suggested Molly linking arms with Maria and Mickie.

"Great idea," laughed Mickie as the started skipping towards the house.

As they walked inside the house, they were greeted by the bubbling sounds coming from Matt's coffee machine in the kitchen.

"Looks like shutting Lucas in wasn't the only thing Matty forgot to do," laughed Molly as they walked into the kitchen.

"That's just typical Matt," said Maria putting 3 mugs on the table. "But anyway, ya nervous bout meeting Glenn tomorrow?"

"Yeah," sighed Molly filling up her mug. "I mean what am I gonna say to him?"

"Erm … 'Hi'?" laughed Maria.

"Very fucking funny Ria! I'm serious here! I don't know what to say to him. I don't even know if he knows what happened to my mum and dad."

"I never even thought of that," said Mickie. "I mean that could explain why he didn't come to collect ya from the home, and ya ended up with the Ortons."

"I guess so. Or maybe he just didn't want a kid around cramping his style."

"I'm sure that wasn't the reason. From what I've heard he loves kids," said Maria.

"But that's now Ria. He might not have liked them then … Or he just didn't want anything to do with me. What if he hated me then and still hates me now?"

"He won't hate ya Molly! How could he? You're great!" said Maria putting an arm around Molly's shoulders.

"Exactly! I mean you're smart, funny, you've got a great boyfriend and you're doing the job ya love! He's gonna love ya Molly, there's no need to panic, OK?" said Mickie also putting an arm around Molly.

"OK. Thanks you two. You're great friends. What did I do to deserve you two as friends?"

"Pure luck!" laughed Maria and Mickie at the same time.

Suddenly the kitchen door burst open as 3 very wet looking men raced to get into the kitchen, with Matt holding a wet, but happy, Lucas.

"Have a spot of trouble guys?" laughed Mickie.

"We kinda fell in the pool," said Jeff.

"Well duh!" said Maria laughing.

"It's not funny!" sulked Shannon. "Thanks to that mutt I'm all cold and wet."

"Aww poor baby," said Molly getting up and giving Shannon a hug.

"He's not a mutt!" said Matt putting Lucas in his basket. "He's my little baby, aren't ya Lucas?"

The little dog yapped and licked Matt's face.

"Whatever Hardy," sulked Shannon. "Thanks to him I'm gonna get a cold."

"You've still got some of your stuff here Shan," said Maria. "Just go get changed … You too Jeff."

"Cool," they both replied heading back out of the kitchen.

They are soon followed by Matt, leaving the girls alone again.

"What do we do now?" asked Mickie.

The three of them looked at each other and smiled.

"SHOPPING!" they shouted, getting up and running out of the house.

The girls laugh as they climb into Mickie's car and pull out of the drive heading out for a day of girlie fun, leaving Matt, Jeff and Shannon wondering where they went.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: The song used at the end of this chapter is Amazed by Lonestar, so again, I don't own it.

* * *

**

_CHAPTER 10._

The girls finally got back to Matt's around 6pm after working their way through every store in the mall, to find Matt, Jeff and Shannon sat playing Mario Cart on the Wii.

"Oh your back," said Matt. "Nice of ya to wait for us before out, or even letting us know you were going."

"Sorry dad!" said Molly in a mock voice. "We didn't know we had to get permission. Besides if ya were that fucking worried ya could've called us, we do have cell phones ya know!"

"Oh don't mind him baby," said Shannon putting down his controller. "He's just sulking coz me and Jeffie keep beating him."

"He actually accused me of cheating," pouted Jeff.

"Matty! How could you be so mean?" said Maria with mock anger. "I'll take the games away if you can't play nice."

"Hahaha! Matty got told off!" laughed Jeff and Shannon.

The girls just rolled their eyes and made their way into the kitchen, taking all their shopping bags with them.

"I can't believe how much money we spent," laughed Mickie as she heaved her bags onto the kitchen table.

"Well I knew I had to get a lot because almost all of my stuff is still at the Ortons," said Molly. "But you two didn't have to buy so much."

"Well the clothes and CDs were just a must," laughed Maria as she clicked the coffee pot on.

Matt, Jeff and Shannon walked into the kitchen and just stared at the mountain of bags on the table.

"Erm … sweetie, did ya leave anything at the mall?" said Jeff as he walked around to Mickie.

"Oh real funny Jeffrey," sighed Mickie playfully hitting his arm. "We only got essentials."

"Since when has 3 bags of CDs been essential?" laughed Shannon picking a few out of one of the bags.

"Oh I forgot about those!" said Molly grabbing a few out of Shannon's hand.

Mickie reaches into one of the other bags of CDs and pulls one out.

"Oh! I'm putting this one on," said Mickie walking over to Matt's stereo with a CD in her hand. "Maybe we can find Molly's new entrance theme on this one."

"Why? What is it?" asked Jeff. "Please let it be something good and not that crap you ..."

Jeff was cut off by the opening chords of Linkin Park's Numb.

"This might work later on when they decide to put me in an angle with uncle Glenn," said Molly dancing around the kitchen. "Although I'd love to have Linkin Park do my theme! That would be incredible!"

"OK, how about … this one?" asked Shannon skipping a few tracks on the CD.

The first chords of One Step Closer boomed out of the stereo. The six friends all laughed and said, "That's the one!"

"I've just had a brilliant idea!" exclaimed Jeff grabbing his cell phone and heading out into the backyard. "I'll be right back!"

The others looked at each other confused then ran over to the door trying to hear who Jeff was talking to. But to no avail. He'd walked too far away. So they looked on intently as he nodded and talked.

"What's he up to?" asked Shannon.

"Who knows with my little brother," laughed Matt.

After a few minutes Jeff put his cell phone back in his pocket and headed quickly back to the house.

"I am GOD!" he yelled walking back in. "Molly, my dear, we ain't waiting till SummerSlam to show up … We're gonna be on Raw tomorrow night!"

"WHAT?" screamed Molly.

"Well it turns out that Linkin Park are doing this year's theme for SummerSlam," started Jeff smiling.

"So? What's that gotta do with the two of ya being on Raw tomorrow?" asked Shannon.

"Well if you'd shut up he could tell ya." laughed Mickie.

"Thank you sweetie. Anyway, Linkin Park are on Raw to debut the song for SummerSlam. So when I called Vince to ask him if he could ask them if they'd do your theme he was actually talking to them at the hotel. So Vince put them on speaker phone, and I asked if they'd let ya use it … and they agreed!"

"Oh my God! How's it being set up? When's Molly gonna appear? How are you involved?" asked Maria.

"Calm down Ria. I dunno how they're gonna do it. I can only assume that Vince will wanna make an impact."

Molly just sat down at the table, her eyes wide and her mouth open in shock.

"I don't think I'm ready," she squeaked seemingly to herself.

Shannon walked over behind her and put his hands on her shoulders.

"Of course your ready baby," he said softly. "You've been ready for his since I met ya and now ya get the chance. You're gonna be amazing."

"Ya really think so?"

"I know so!" he said kissing her.

"Here ya go girlie," said Matt putting down a glass of Jack Daniels and Coke on the table in front of her.

"Thanks Matty," she said before downing the whole drink in one go.

"Calm down girl," laughed Mickie. "You've gotta work tomorrow … Not to mention meet ya uncle!"

"Oh shit!" exclaimed Molly. "I completely forgot about that! How am I gonna manage meeting him and making my debut?"

"Aha! God strikes again!" said Jeff. "I'd already thought of that an arranged it with Vince for us to be on at the start of the show so you've got the rest of the night to catch up with Glenn."

"Hang on, hasn't he got a match tomorrow?" asked Mickie pouring herself a drink.

"Yep," replied Jeff swiping Mickie's drink. "Right after us. He's got Randy."

"Randy?" laughed Shannon and Molly. "Hahaha! Perfect!"

"This definitely deserves a celebration," said Shannon.

"Turn the music up Jeffie!" said Maria.

Jeff did as he was told and turned the volume up on the stereo. The six of them started dancing round like their asses were on fire.

After an hour of dancing, drinking and laughing, Shannon went over to Jeff and Matt.

"I think it's time for our surprise, don't ya?"

"Definitely!" came the reply from the Hardy brothers.

Shannon walked over to the stereo and turned off the CD that was in and switched it with one that he had hidden at the bottom of the pile of CDs next to the stereo.

"What are ya doing?" asked Molly staring at him.

"Well us three," he said pointing to himself, Matt and Jeff. "Were working on a little something while you girls were out shopping."

Shannon pushed play on the stereo and a soft guitar melody started to play as the girls looked on confused. Soon Matt, Jeff and Shannon's voices softly fill the air ...

_Every time our eyes meet  
This feeling inside me  
Is almost more than I can take_

_Baby, when you touch me  
I can feel how much you love me  
And it just blows me away_

_I've never been this close to anyone or anything  
I can hear your thoughts, I can see your dreams_

_I don't know how you do what you do  
I'm so in love with you  
It just keeps getting better_

_I wanna spend the rest of my life  
With you by my side  
Forever and ever_

_Every little thing that you do  
Baby, I'm amazed by you_

Shannon walked over to Molly and pulled her close to him as they started to dance. Matt and Jeff walked over to their girlfriends and started to dance with them.

_The smell of your skin  
The taste of your kiss  
The way you whisper in the dark_

_Your hair all around me  
Baby, you surround me  
You touch every place in my heart_

_Oh, it feels like the first time every time  
I wanna spend the whole night in your eyes_

_I don't know how you do what you do  
I'm so in love with you  
It just keeps getting better_

_I wanna spend the rest of my life  
With you by my side  
Forever and ever_

_Every little thing that you do  
Baby, I'm amazed by you  
_

"I love this song," whispered Molly in Shannon's ear.

"Well you girls mean the world to us," whispered back Shannon. "But there's more to come."

_Every little thing that you do  
I'm so in love with you  
It just keeps getting better_

_I wanna spend the rest of my life  
With you by my side  
Forever and ever_

_Every little thing that you do  
Oh, every little thing that you do  
Baby, I'm amazed by you  
_

They danced until the song ended, then Matt, Jeff and Shannon all got down on one knee.

"Will you marry me?" they asked in unison.

The girls looked at each other smiling. "YES!" they screamed back.

* * *

**A/N: Ok who honestly saw that coming? lol**


	11. Chapter 11

_CHAPTER 11_

_THE NEXT MORNING …_

Maria, Molly and Mickie were sat at the table in the kitchen looking at each others engagement rings.

"I can't believe they asked us to marry them." said Molly.

"I know," smiled Maria.

"We've been waiting long enough," laughed Mickie.

They looked over to where Matt, Shannon and Jeff were attempting to make breakfast. Needless to say, they weren't having much luck. The toast was burnt black, the scrambled eggs were still runny, no matter what they tried and the pancakes just wouldn't work. The guys were getting more and more frustrated.

"You OK there baby?" asked Molly trying not to laugh.

"Peachy, babes. Just fucking peachy!" replied Shannon hitting the toaster. "Ouch! Shit that thing's fucking hot!"

"Why don't we just go out for food?" asked Mickie. "I mean, we've gotta be at the arena in, like, 3 hours!"

This caused the girls to crack up in fits of laughter. The guys looked over in frustration and shook their heads. They know they were never going to live this down. They turned everything off and walked over to the girl with their hands in the air in defeat.

"OK," said Matt. "You win, we'll go out. Happy?"

"Yes," came the sing-song reply from the 3 hungry girls.

"So where do ya wanna go?" asked Jeff.

"How about we just head to the arena and see what we find on the way?" replied Maria. "Then once we're done we can head to the arena to chill out before our meeting with Vince."

"Yeah. I wonder what it'll be about," wondered Shannon. "Maybe I'm finally gonna get a title."

"Then why would we all be there as well?" asked Molly.

"Oh yeah," laughed Shannon.

"Anyway, on a more pressing subject," said Jeff. "Can we please go get something to eat? I'm soooooo hungry!"

"Alright honey," said Mickie. "Come on you lot, let's go."

They all left the kitchen and grabbed their bags, which they'd packed earlier that morning, that were by the front door. They all headed outside and decided to take 3 cars so that there was no arguments over who was going with who.

Maria and Matt took Matt's car, Mickie and Jeff took her car and Shannon and Molly took Shannon's car which he'd left at Matt's for Maria but she never drove it.

They had driven for about 10 minutes when they came across a small diner. They all pulled into the parking lot and, seeing that it was quiet, decided to go in. They walked in and sat in a booth near the doors. Looking around they saw that there was only one other person in there, so they decided that they didn't have to be too quiet.

They ordered their food and drinks and chatted about random things like Motocross and music. Once the food arrived they all started about what was going to happen on Raw that night.

"OK, I'll admit it, I'm really excited about tonight," said Molly. "I get to make my WWE debut teaming with one of my best friends, who just happens to be making his return. I just hope I do OK and don't completely humiliate myself."

"Course ya won't," said Mickie. "And don't forget about Glenn! You finally get to meet him."

They didn't noticed the other person look over at them as the continued. He was hoping to see her before she saw him. He could see Maria holding hands across the table with Matt. Mickie and Jeff were laughing. Then he saw the girl kissing Shannon.

'That must be her,' he thought. 'She's with Moore? Well I guess it could've been worse. She could be dating Orton.'

Just then his cell phone rang. He stood up and walked passed the group to get outside before answering it.

"Hi Mark," he said. "I've just seen Molly."

The group of friends walked out of the diner and walked passed him, as he said on the phone, "Yeah, she looks just like her mother … I think I'm really gonna like this kid … OK, see ya later … Bye."

Without looking round at the group he put on a helmet, started up a pretty large motorcycle and roared off down the road.

Molly and Jeff stood frozen to the spot. They had both heard what he said before leaving. They had both seen what was painted on the bike too.

"Ya OK baby?" asked Shannon, putting his arm around Molly.

"Did ya hear what he said?" she slowly said back.

Shannon shook his head.

"He said, 'She looks just like her mother.'"

"So?" asked Shannon. "He could've been on his way home from the hospital where he'd just seen a new baby."

"I doubt it," said Jeff. "Didn't ya see what was painted on the bike?"

This time Shannon, Mickie, Matt and Maria all shook their heads. They hadn't been looking.

"There was a mask and some words," said Molly.

"What did it say?" asked Matt getting a little nervous.

"Big … Red … Monster," said Jeff and Molly together looking terrified.

They all stared at where the man had left, all shaking in shock.

* * *

**A/N: Uh oh. What's gonna happen when Molly and her uncle finally meet?**


	12. Chapter 12

_CHAPTER 12._

They drove to the arena in silence. They were all deep in their own thoughts. Most of those thoughts were about what had happened earlier at the diner.

When they arrived Molly noticed the motorcycle. It was parked net to the main door into the back of the arena.

Shannon also noticed it and took hold of Molly's hand after grabbing their gym bags from the trunk. Shannon gave her hand a reassuring squeeze and they headed into the arena. They others followed close behind.

"What do ya wanna do?" asked Shannon. "Do ya wanna go see Vince, or go to the locker room, or out to the ring to do a little practice?"

Molly just shrugged her shoulders. Suddenly loud music could be heard from inside the arena. Molly and Mickie looked at each other, screamed and went running towards the ring.

"I'd say we were heading to the ring," laughed Jeff before running after them.

Shannon, Matt and Maria looked at each other with confused looks and shrugged. They slowly started to walk in the direction the others had gone.

When they reached the curtain that led to the ring, they heard Mickie and Molly squealing with delight.

The others looked at each other and walked through the curtain to see Molly, Jeff and Mickie standing in the ring dancing. Shannon locked around the stage area until his eyes came across Linkin Park rehearsing for that nights Raw.

The band finished the song and looked at the wrestlers watching them. Chester and Mike walked over to Shannon, Matt and Maria.

"Hey," Mike said when they reached them. "I don't suppose you guys know Molly Blake? We wanna meet her before tonight."

"Oh yeah!" said Maria. "We certainly know Molly, don't we Shannon?"

Shannon blushed looking down at the ring to see Molly, Jeff and Mickie slowly making their way back up the ramp with big smiles on their faces.

"Oh yeah. We know her alright," sighed Shannon.

"Hey!" said Molly when she reached them. "I heard my name. Hope ya were saying nice things about me."

"Always," smiled Maria.

"Hi, I'm Molly," she said shaking hands with Chester and Mike.

"So Molly," said Chester with a smile. "I hear you wanna use one of our songs as your entrance theme."

"Yes I do," Molly said blushing. "I'd love it if I could have one of my favourite bands songs play every time I come outta those curtains to do the job I love."

"Wow!" said Mike stunned. "When ya put it like that I'm glad we said we'd do it."

"You mean it? Oh wow! I can't believe it! Thank you so much!" squealed Molly before running over and hugging Chester and Mike. "You have no idea how much this means to me."

"I think we get the idea," laughed Chester.

"Erm, guys?" said Matt looking at his watch. "We gotta find Vince … like now!"

"Oh great!" sighed Shannon. "Look guys we'll try and catch up with ya later. If not good luck for tonight and thanks for making my girl happy."

"No worried man," said Mike shaking his hand. "We've wanted to do this for ages anyway. So it's worked out for everyone."

They all shook hands and went their separate ways. Chester and Mike walked back over to the rest of the band and began rehearsing again. Shannon, Molly, Matt. Maria, Jeff and Mickie all headed backstage to find Vince's office.

On the way to Vince's office Molly tried to stay hidden in the middle of the group so that not too many people knew she was there.

When they got there Vince was stood outside the door waiting for them with a big smile.

"Come in," he said walking into his office. "Now, I assume you'll wondering why I asked to see you all."

"That's right," said Shannon. "Jeff was a bit vague in his details of what this was about."

"That would be my fault," replied Vince. "Let me start by saying Mr Hardy, it's good to have you back."

"Thank you for having me back," smiled Jeff.

"Miss Blake, thank you for agreeing to jump ship to come here. You will be most important in helping the Women's Division to go to new heights."

"Thank you Mr McMahon for making a dream become a reality," smiled Molly.

"Now then," said Vince looking at them all. "This is my idea for tonight ..."

After about half an hour Shannon, Molly, Mickie, Jeff, Maria and Matt left Vince's office with big grins on their faces. That night was going to be fun.


	13. Chapter 13

_CHAPTER 13._

Shannon and Molly were in his locker room before the start of Raw. They had changed as soon as they got there after the meeting with Vince. Shannon wore his trademark Prince Of Punk gear, while Molly was wearing something that more suited her new role in WWE … black cargo pants **(A/N: Like the ones Jeff Hardy wears)** so she could hide her knee brace and a red tight T-shirt with 'NUMBER 1 BITCH' on the front in black.

"You look beautiful," smiled Shannon as Molly put the finishing touches to her make-up.

Molly stood up from her spot in front of the mirror and walked over to him.

"You always know the right thing to say," she smiled kissing him softly on the lips.

Just then there was a knock on the door.

"Guy's it's us," said Jeff from outside. "Stop swapping lipstick and come on, we gotta go! It's show time!"

Shannon reluctantly backed away from Molly.

"To be continued?" he asked.

"Absolutely," smile back Molly.

After a quick check in the mirror they headed out of the locker room. Just as she headed out Molly pulled on a plain black hoodie and pulled the hood over as far as it would go.

"Let's go," smiled Shannon as they walked to the gorilla position.

The group made it there just as Jim Ross and Jerry 'The King' Lawler welcomed everybody to Raw. They were joined back there by Cody Rhodes who had accepted the offer of being Shannon's wingman for the near future.

"Thanks for doing this Code," said Shannon.

"No worries, it's nice to be asked," replied Cody with a smile.

Just then Shannon's music hit and he, Maria and Cody headed out to the ring.

"Ready for this Molly?" asked Jeff.

"I think so," came her shaky reply.

"You'll do great … you always do," smiled Matt giving her arm a reassuring squeeze.

They turned their attention to the monitors. Shannon had just got through telling the crowd that Cody and Maria have seen what the world is really like and realised that Shannon is going to be the one who will bring the world back to order … or something like that. Molly wasn't really paying attention to the words, all she was focused on was how at ease Shannon looked on the mic, something he used to hate doing just a few short months ago.

With the boos of the crowd echoing around the arena, Shannon turned his attention to the ramp.

"Now y'all know that I don't like to blow my own trumpet," started Shannon to another chorus of boos. "But, looking at the talent in the rind right now, I don't think there is any team in the back that could come close to being as great as us!"

Before Shannon could continue, The Hardy Boyz theme started and out walked Matt and Jeff causing the crowd to erupt.

"Well, well, well," said Shannon smirking once the music stopped. "If it isn't the whiny bitch Matt Hardy … and look, he's been through the reject bin and found his little brother Jeff! How was life in the little leagues Jeff?"

"Hahaha, funny Shannon. Nice to see you're sense of humour hasn't changed," smiled Jeff. "Now then, I'm sure I heard ya say something about there not being a team that could come close to being as great as you ..."

"That's what he said Hardy, well done you can hear people," piped in Cody. "What do you want? A medal?"

"Shut up Rhodes! I don't remember asking for your damn opinion!" replied Jeff to the delight of the crowd. "Now, as I was saying … You're right Shannon, no team could come close to you guys ..."

Shannon stood in the middle of the ring smiling.

"WE'RE BETTER!!" exclaimed Matt causing Shannon to have a tantrum as the fans screamed in agreement.

"But you've got a problem 'BOYS'," sneered Maria. "There's only two of ya … but there's three of us! I'd say the odds are in our favour, wouldn't you?"

The crowd booed loudly.

"Well ya would like to think that wouldn't ya?" said Matt. "But ya see, when Jeff decided to come back ..."

The hooded Molly slowly walked out to them on the ramp.

"He didn't come alone!"

Molly, Matt and Jeff suddenly broke out into a sprint down the ramp and slid into the ring.

Cody went to hit Jeff, who ducked and threw Cody out of the ring. Matt hit a stunned Shannon with a Twist Of Fate. Maria went to grab Jeff but was stopped by a Spear from Molly. Cody tried to get back in the ring but Matt just punched him back down. Jeff dragged Shannon over to one corner as Molly dragged Maria to the opposite one. Matt stood in the middle of the ring and signalled for Jeff and Molly to go up to the top rope. Jeff pulled off his T-shirt as Molly pulled off her hoodie to reveal her face. Molly and Jeff pointed to each other and jumped off the top rope, both landing Swanton Bombs onto their prone victims.

Matt grabbed a mic as Jeff and Molly rolled Shannon and Maria out of the ring, leaving them in a heap at Cody's feet.

"Team Extreme is back and better than ever!"

The crowd went crazy at this. The "Team Extreme" chants reverberating around the arena.

JR and The King looked at each other in disbelief.

"Who is SHE?" squealed Jerry. "I think I'm falling in lust!" 

Molly took the mic Matt was holding out for her. The "Molly!" chants started almost instantly, which caused her to smile.

"Well I guess some of ya recognise me!" she said causing the fans to erupt again. "For those of ya who don't … I'm Molly … and no matter what the pretenders have said in the past … **I** am the REAL Queen Of Extreme!"

With that Molly threw down the mic and grabbed one of Matt's hands and one of Jeff's hands and raised them high. The Hardyz music hit and they left the ring and went up the ramp to the back.

Once they were out the back Molly was swamped by virtually the whole WWE roster. The question on everyone's lips was, "What are you doing here?"

Once everyone had calmed down she told them that Vince had offered her a contract and that she'd jumped at the chance and that she couldn't wait to see what she'll be doing while she's there.

When she was finished there was a cough from behind her. Molly slowly turned round to The Undertaker and Kane.

Molly nervously smiled at them until Undertaker picked her up and gave her a huge hug.

"It's good to have ya home pumpkin," smiled Undertaker.

"Pumpkin? Nobody's called me that since … Mark?" replied Molly looking into his eyes. "Oh my God! Mark! I've missed you!"

Undertaker put her down smiling even more. Everyone was looking at them confused. Mark/Undertaker decided to explain.

"After Molly's mom and dad died, my aunt and uncle looked after her for a couple of years, anyway, every Friday when they went on their "Date Night" I used to babysit little Molly here."

"I remember how ya always played cards with me," smiled Shannon. "Ya taught me how to play Poker when I was, like, 8!"

"Yeah I remember that," laughed Mark. "Soon I was losing money to you on a regular basis … should've just played ya for candy bars! Hahaha!"

"Yeah, then maybe you wouldn't have eaten so many hey?" laughed Molly patting Mark's stomach.

That caused everyone to smile and laugh … even Mark.

"Still as cheeky as every," he laughed.

The smiles soon faded as Molly turned her attention to Kane.

"Erm … Hi … Erm, Uncle Glenn," said Molly hoping her nerves weren't showing.

Everyone around backstage looked stunned. Molly's Glenn's niece? Oh boy!

"Erm … Hey Molly," replied Glenn sheepishly.

Suddenly Molly's nerves disappeared and her anger began to take over.

"Why did ya never try to find me?"

"I couldn't," he replied quietly. "I … I ..."

"Ya left me to end up with THEM!" screamed Molly.

"Who?" asked Glenn and Mark confused.

Molly started to cry.

"The fucking Ortons!"

|"What happened with …." Glenn was cut off my his music starting, signalling it was time for his match.

"Damn it! Can we talk when I get back?" he asked Molly with almost pleading eyes.

Molly just shrugged as Shannon and Mark put protective arms around her. Glenn sighed and headed out for his match.

As Kane stood in the ring everyone could see he was flitting between confusion and anger, however the anger took over as Randy's music started and he came out to the ring.

Kane wasted no time in beating Randy. All the way through the match he was whispering in Randy's ear. "When I find out what your family did to Molly, I will kill you … slowly and painfully! And you know I can!"

The match was over pretty quick and Kane stormed to the back. When he got there only Mark was stood waiting for him.

"Molly's OK. I think I managed to calm her down. I explained that after the accident nobody knew where she was," said Mark.

"Thanks. Where is she now?"

"She had to go get organised for her match later. She told me to tell you to watch it and she'll meet you afterwards."

"OK," said Glenn calming down. "I didn't think even know she wrestled!"

"I think were were the only ones!" laughed Mark.

"Must run in the genes, huh?" laughed back Glenn.

"Yell you something though," said Mark. "I see what you mean, she really does look like her mom."

Mark looked round to make sure nobody was around.

"She's got your temper apparently," he whispered.

"Poor kid! I wouldn't wish that on anyone," said Glenn. "But as far as she knows I'm her uncle. I've gotta live with that."

"You mean you're not going to tell her?" asked Mark stunned.

"I don't think I could do that to her."

"But surely she's got a right to know the truth!"

"I know that Mark! But what can I do? I can't just walk up to her and say, 'Oh by the way Molly I'm not your uncle, I'm your real dad', can I? I'd lose her all over again!"

"You've got to do something, because if she finds out before you tell her, she'll hate you and THEN you really will lose her again," said Mark.

Mark patted his long-time friend on her shoulder before heading towards his locker room.

Glenn took off his mask and sat down on a crate by the curtain with his head in his hands.

'Mark's right,' he thought. 'I gotta tell her. But how?'

Glenn sat there for most of the night trying to find the right words to tell Molly that she was really his daughter.

**A/N: OK so Glenn is really Molly's dad? Hehehe**

**Also just to clear something up … when they are in the ring I'm gonna call people by their ring name and when they're in "real life" outside the ring I'll use their real names. It just saves me getting confused. OK? Cool.**

**Read and review please.**


	14. Chapter 14

_CHAPTER 14._

Glenn was snapped out of his daze when a small hand was placed on his shoulder. Glenn looked up and saw Molly standing in front of him. Shannon, Matt, Maria, Cody and Jeff were stood behind her waiting for their match.

"Hey kid, you OK?" asked Glenn.

"Yeah I talked to Mark and he explained a few things so I'm cool. You OK?" asked Molly. "We bumped into some of the others and they said you've been sat here most of the night."

"Yeah I'm fine. Just been sat here thinking that's all. I didn't realise I've been sat here that long."

"Well ya have. I mean we left ya at the start of the night, and well, we're the main event," laughed Jeff.

"Well that would explain why I'm so hungry!" laughed back Glenn.

"We're all going for something to eat when we're finished here," said Shannon. "So why don't ya come with us?"

"Oh I dunno. I don't wanna be in the way," replied Glenn nervously.

"Ridiculous!" exclaimed Matt looking at the others. "We insist that ya come with us. After all we usually need help controlling Jeff, so an extra pair of hands will come in rather handy!"

"Hey!" pouted Jeff. "That's mean! I'm not that bad!"

"Yeah ya are," piped in Maria.

Jeff pouted even more and pretended to cry causing the others, including Glenn, to burst out laughing.

"OK," laughed Glenn. "You win. I'll come with you."

"Good," said Molly smiling.

Just then they heard the crowds screams getting louder as Linkin Park had just started playing In The End, which was the SummerSlam track.

Jeff and Molly started dancing and singing along. When Molly looked around she saw that Glenn was also singing along.

"I take it you like the song then?" smiled Glenn.

"I just love Linkin Park in general," smiled back Molly.

"Me too," laughed Glenn.

"Sweet!" exclaimed Molly. "What's your favourite song?"

"Easy! One Step Closer. What's yours?"

"You'll see," laughed Molly. "I use it as my entrance theme."

Just then the song ended to huge cheers from the crowd.

"That's my cue," said Molly. "Stay here and watch, please Uncle Glenn. You'll be surprised what I can do," she added before giving him a peck on the cheek.

She ran over to Shannon and gave him a quick kiss as Linkin Park started playing One Step Closer.

Molly looked over at Glenn and smiled. Glenn chuckled slightly as he smiled back at her and nodded in approval.

Molly walked out of the curtain as the lights went out and purple spotlights flashed around the arena and the crowd cheered enthusiastically. She slowly walked down the ramp savouring the crowd response. She slid into the ring and slowly raised her arms. As she brought them down fast, purple flames shot out of the ring posts. She waved up to Linkin Park in thanks.

Glenn was sat out the back laughing at Molly's entrance.

"She thought you'd appreciate that," laughed Shannon.

"Yeah that was pretty cool," replied Glenn. "So how is she in the ring?"

"You've never watched her wrestle?" asked Maria stunned.

"Look. Until yesterday I didn't even know she was still alive. So, no, I didn't even know she wrestled."

"Well she's definitely amazing to watch," smiled Mickie. "She was one of the top females in TNA."

"She was also the one who turned Randy into that bruised mess!" laughed Matt.

"She did that? Wow!" said Glenn turning his attention back to the monitor.

As soon as Molly's music ended, The Hardy Boyz theme hit and Matt and Jeff came out and did their usual entrance causing the crowd to go crazy.

The 3 of them hugged as they stood in the middle of the ring awaiting their opponents for the night.

Maria's music started and she and Cody came out to a chorus of loud boos. They walked confidently down the ramp and stood outside the ring to wait for Shannon.

Shannon's music hit and he was greeted by the loudest boos of the night. This visibly shook Molly. She knew how much that upset Shannon. Matt noticed this and put an arm round Molly's shoulders.

"He'll be OK Molly, he's doing this for you, remember?" he whispered.

Molly just nodded. She put on her game face and glared at Maria, who had just stepped in the ring, not blinking and her mouth twisted into a sadistic smile.

The bell rang and the match started.

* * *

**A/N: Ok the next chapter is the actual match. It shouldn't be too bad, I've written matches for E-Wrestling groups I used to be in. **


	15. Chapter 15

_CHAPTER 15._

Molly and Maria circled each other a few times then locked up. Molly forced Maria into the corner, causing Maria to break the hold. As Molly backed away Maria kicked out and hit her knee, causing Molly to fall down hard. Molly tried to crawl over to the Hardyz corner, but Maria grabbed her ankle to stop her. Molly got up with Maria still holding her ankle, and hit an enziguri to Maria, who let go of Molly's ankle giving her chance to tag out to Jeff.

Maria, seeing Jeff bounce into the ring, crawled over to her corner and tagged in Cody. Cody looked absolutely terrified as Jeff ran over and drop-kicked him back into his corner. Jeff followed Cody into the corner smiling. As Jeff picked Cody up by the hair Cody punched Jeff right in the face. Jeff reeled backwards allowing Cody to get up and charge at Jeff with a clothesline. Jeff was knocked back into his corner allowing Matt to tag himself in.

Matt charged at Cody and hit the Side Effect. Matt went for the pin …

1 … 2 …

Shannon came in and broke up the 3 count. Jeff sprinted across the ring and drop-kicked Shannon causing him to fly out of the ring and hit the mat hard. Maria entered the ring and started to yell at Matt and Jeff. The Hardyz both took a step sideways and Maria was speared by Molly.

Jeff went to the outside and grabbed Shannon, rolling him back into the ring. Matt went for the pin forgetting that Cody was the legal man. While Matt was arguing with the ref, Cody came up from behind and locked in the Cross Rhodes taking Matt down and went for the cover …

1 … 2 …

Matt kicked out. Cody went over to his corner and tagged in Shannon.

Shannon went over to Matt, who was still laying on the floor, and hit a spinning legdrop. Shannon went for the cover …

1 … 2 …

Jeff interrupted the count by hitting Shannon with a Swanton. Cody ran in and took Jeff over the top rope with such force that he followed him over. Matt got up and hit Shannon with a Twist Of Fate. Matt went for a cover …

1 … 2 …

Maria came in and pulled Matt off of Shannon. This caused Molly to run in and grab Maria. Molly hit Maria with a hard DDT before pulling her up and hitting with with a Cradle Piledriver.

Molly pulled Maria up as Matt pulled Cody up and Jeff and Shannon had made their way back into the ring. The 3 members of Team Extreme looked at each other and executed simultaneous Twist Of Fates on their opponents.

They then dragged their opponents into the corners and climbed up the ropes to the top. The 3 of them all did the Hardyz hand gestures and jumped. Jeff with a Swanton, Matt with a leg drop and Molly with an impressive corkscrew moonsault.

The referee made the count …

1 … 2 … 3!!!

Team Extreme had won!

Molly, Matt and Jeff raised their arms in victory. The Hardyz music filled the arena and the chants of "Team Extreme!" echoed around them as Raw went off the air.

The Hardyz and Molly walked slowly up the ramp enjoying the adulation of the fans.

Once they were out the back they were pounced on by the entire locker room and were hugged by everyone.

When most of the others started to head back to their locker rooms, Molly walked over to Glenn who was still sat on the crates.

Glenn slowly stood up and smiled.

"Wow kid! You're good!" laughed Glenn. "That was impressive!"

Molly blushed. "Thanks Uncle Glenn. Do ya really mean that?"

"Hell yeah! I mean you absolutely nailed Maria with that Cradle Piledriver and that corkscrew moonsault? Where the hell did you learn that?"

"TNA. They guys took it upon themselves to teach me something."

"Excellent. So who taught you what?"

"Well how about ya come to the gym with us in the morning and meet some of the guys? It'd save me telling ya."

"Erm … OK."

"Good, now what do ya say we go get some food?"

"That's a great idea. There's only one small problem."

"What's that?"

"We're still in our ring gear!"

Molly looked down and started laughing. She'd completely forgot.

"Oh yeah! … OK, how about we go get changed and meet back here in, say, half hour and we'll go get some food?"

"Sounds like a plan to me."

"Cool. Now I've really gotta go and take my contact lenses out, they're driving me crazy!"

"I didn't know you wear contacts."

"There's a lot about me ya don't know Uncle Glenn," she said kissing his cheek before heading towards her locker room. "See ya in half hour!"

"OK!" he yelled slowly heading to get changed. 'This is gonna be an interesting evening,' he thought walking into his locker room. 'Very interesting indeed!'

* * *

**A/N: So what did you think of the match? Too much info or not enough? And any guesses as to why Molly wears contacts? Is she just blind as a bat but refuses to wear glasses or could there be a deeper darker secret behind those blue contact lenses?**


	16. Chapter 16

_CHAPTER 16._

Glenn was sat on the crates again. He had been sat there for almost an hour waiting for Molly and her friends. He was starting to get impatient, they were supposed to have met back up half an hour ago.

Just then he heard a yell that caused him to laugh.

"Jeffrey Nero Hardy get your ass here NOW!" came the unmistakable voice of Matt Hardy. "Van Dam! I swear when I catch ya, you're DEAD!"

Glenn stood up and looked down the hallway, only to literally bump into Jeff. Jeff fell backwards and landed on his ass with an, "Ooof!"

Matt, Molly, Shannon and Maria ran around the corner and stopped dead in their tracks when they saw Glenn standing over Jeff.

"What did ya do to him?" yelled Mickie glaring at Glenn.

"Nothing!" protested Glenn. "He ran into me and fell on his ass!"

Jeff looked up at Glenn.

"Wow! You're big!" he giggled.

Glenn rolled his eyes and looked over at the others.

"OK, who gave him Skittles?"

"That's be RVD. He's always doing that!" said Matt. "Hang on, how did ya know it was Skittles that did this to him?"

"It's common knowledge around here," said Glenn. "Everyone knows they turn Jeff into a giggling schoolgirl!"

"Oh. OK then."

"Do ya need a hand calming him down?" asked Glenn looking down at Jeff.

"Nah. By the looks of him, he'll be having a sugar crash any minute now. I'll just get him back home," said Matt.

"OK. Here, I'll give ya a hand getting him out to the car," said Glenn picking up the now sleeping Jeff Hardy.

"Thanks," said Matt leading the way to the parking lot.

Once outside Glenn carefully put Jeff in the back of Mickie's car. Mickie hugged the others and got in the car and drove off back to towards her house.

When Mickie's car was out of sight, the others turned and looked at each other.

"Thanks for helping out Uncle Glenn," said Molly.

"No worries," said Glenn.

"I mean it. Not many people are bothered about Jeff."

"Well, I'm not that much of a monster," he laughed. "Besides I like the kid! Yeah, he can be a little goofy sometimes, but that's what makes him Jeff. It's not his fault he can't handle too much sugar!"

This caused the others to start laughing too.

"Yeah," laughed Shannon. "Who would've thought that after a bag of Skittles the Charismatic Enigma ends up running around like a 5-year-old girl at a Justin Timberlake concert?"

This caused the others to laugh even harder.

"Well, I don't know about the rest of ya, but I need food," said Molly when they had all calmed down.

"Me too," said Maria trying to catch her breath.

"Why don't we head back to the diner we were at earlier?" asked Shannon.

"Sounds like a plan," said Molly. "Do ya wanna come in the car with us Uncle Glenn?"

"Erm … nah, that's OK. I've got my bike here so I'll follow ya there."

"Oh OK then. Come on guys!"

Molly gave Glenn a kiss on the cheek before getting into Shannon's car and heading off. Maria and Matt waved as they drove passed following Shannon and Molly out of the car park.

As Glenn walked towards his bike a small figure walked out of the shadows towards him.

"So, what's Molly huh?" asked the figure.

"Yep," replied Glenn.

"So did she remember who ya really are?"

"No. She thinks I'm here Uncle."

"Are ya gonna tell her the truth?"

"Eventually."

"You'd better do it soon, or I might just let it slip."

"What do you want Kat?"

"Aren't I allowed to want to see my own sister?"

"I'm not even sure she remembers you."

"How could she not remember me? I'm her sister!"

"It was a long time ago Kat and she doesn't remember anything of her life before the accident!"

"Well you'd better help her remember me, dad!"

The figure heads back into the shadows, leaving a confused Glenn alone in the car park.

'Great!' he thought. 'Not only have I gotta tell Molly that I'm her dad, but I've gotta tell her about her sister! I'm in for a long night!'

Glenn got on his bike and headed back to the diner.


	17. Chapter 17

_CHAPTER 17._

Glenn sat on his bike outside the diner with his head in his hands. He was trying to find a way to tell Molly everything without her turning round and saying that she didn't want to know him any more.

"Hey man, ya OK?"

Glenn snapped out of his thoughts and looked up to see a worried looking Shannon.

"Huh? Oh yeah, I'm fine. What you doing out here? Shouldn't you be in there with the others?"

"Yeah I should be, but Molly sent me out here to check on ya."

Glenn looked up at the window and saw Molly looking out at them, biting her nails. Glenn smiled and waved at her. Molly stopped biting her nails and smiled back, pulling on her sunglasses.

"Does Molly always wear sunglasses at 10 at night?" Glenn asked Shannon without looking at him, a faint trace of humour in his voice.

"Yeah," replied Shannon with a sigh. "Or her contacts. She's a bit self-conscious of her eyes."

Glenn's head snapped round to look at Shannon.

"You … you mean her eyes are like mine?" he asked nervously.

Shannon just nodded.

"Oh God!" said Glenn putting his head back in his hands. "I hoped hers wouldn't be like it too."

"How can it be your fault? She apparently inherited it from her dad. You're her Uncle, so it can't be your fault," reasoned Shannon.

Glenn's shoulders began to shake with silent tears.

"Shit! Sorry man, I didn't mean it in a bad way. I was just saying that it can't be your fault that she has a problem with one eye, coz she inherited it from her dad. It's not like your really her dad, hey?" Shannon said trying to lighten the mood.

Glenn didn't answer.

"Oh … My … God!2 whispered Shannon. "You're not her Uncle, are ya? … You're … You're her dad!!"

Glenn slowly nodded.

"Why haven't ya told her?"

"It's complicated … I don't know if I can tell her. That's why I've been sat out here. I've been trying to decide if I should tell her."

"Of course ya should fucking tell her! She's got a right to know! Ya have no idea how many times I've heard her say that she wishes she had a dad around."

"But she's got Bob as her father."

"Bah! Fat load of fucking good having him in her life has done her!"

"What the hell happened with them?"

"That doesn't matter, Glenn! What matters is that Molly is in there with no idea that her real dad is just a couple of feet away! Now go tell her the truth!"

"I can't Shannon. It's complicated and I don't know where to start."

"Ya start by going in there and telling her who ya really are! She needs to know that she does still have her dad!"

"I can't Shannon! … I just can't!"

"Fine!" declared Shannon pulling himself up to his full height. "If ya won't tell her … I will!"

Shannon headed back in the direction of the diner. Glenn suddenly realised what Shannon was doing and ran after him.

"Alright … alright! I'll tell her," said Glenn as they walked into the diner.


	18. Chapter 18

_CHAPTER 18._

"Everything alright guys?" asked Matt as Shannon and Glenn made their way to the others. "We were beginning to think ya were gonna stay out there all night."

"Nah, it's cool man," replied Shannon looking at Glenn. "He was just giving me the old 'You'd better look after her or I'll break your neck' speech. Right Glenn?"

"Huh? Oh yeah. He's been warned," said Glenn smiling at Molly. "He'll definitely look after you now."

Molly visibly sighed in relief.

"Well don't just stand there, sit down so we can eat," said Maria.

Shannon moved to sit next to Molly and Glenn sat on the other side of her. Shannon gave her a quick peck on the cheek and took hold of her left hand and kissed her engagement ring. Glenn looked on and smiled.

"Oi! Watch what you're doing Moore! I'm watching," laughed Glenn making the others laugh.

"You've been warned Shanny-Boy!" laughed Matt. "You're gonna have to start behaving yourself!"

Glenn leant over to Molly and whispered in her ear, "Don't worry, I'd never hurt him … I actually like the kid, but don't tell him I'm having fun scaring him!"

Molly cracked up laughing, "That's cruel, and mean … I like it!"

Molly leant over and hugged Glenn. Glenn held her close. "You don't have to wear your glasses round me, Shannon told me. Don't worry bout it, OK? Look, I'll even take mine off as well. Deal?" he whispered.

Molly looked at him stunned. "He told ya? Why would he do that?"

"I asked him if you always wear your sunglasses when its 10 at night, and he simply said that your self-conscious of your eyes and I kinda assumed it was the same reason I hide mine," he replied thoughtfully.

"You mean yours are really like that? I always thought they were contacts."

"Nope not contacts, all mine."

"Were my dad's eyes like ours?"

Glenn looked down at the table and took off his sunglasses.

"No. I was the only one in the family."

"Oh … I was told that I'd inherited them from my dad."

Glenn nodded slowly, not looking up at Molly.

"What are ya trying to tell me?" asked Molly nervously.

"I shouldn't have said anything. I should just go. I'm sorry!" said Glenn wiping his eyes and standing up. He picked up his sunglasses and walked towards the door. "I'm sorry, I should never have come here."

Glenn walked outside and headed towards his bike. Molly ran out after him.

"Uncle Glenn … Glenn … D .. Dad?"

Glenn stopped and turned round to face her. She stopped right in front of him. She took off her sunglasses and looked up at him.

"D … did you just call me dad?" trembled Glenn.

"Yeah … I think I did," laughed Molly nervously.

"So? Erm. What do we do now?" asked Glenn.

"I think we're supposed to hug," laughed Molly. "I mean, if ya wanna. I don't know if you're the hugging kinda guy."

"Well I'm not usually, but for you I think I could be," he replied picking her up.

Molly sighed and put her arms around his neck.

"You do realise you've gotta behave or I'll forbid you from marrying Moore," said Glenn.

"WHAT?" exclaimed Molly letting go of him.

A smile spread across Glenn's face. "I'm kidding, Molly. I'm kidding. Jeez you really do have the Jacob temper, don't you?"

Molly playfully punched him in the arm.

"Ah, but sadly you punch like your mother," he laughed.

"What was she like? My mom," asked Molly nervously.

Glenn gently put her down and looked at her.

"She was … she was the most beautiful person I had ever met. I have never seen anyone so perfect … well until the day my girls were born that is."

Molly looked stunned. "Your girls?" she asked trembling.

"Um … I shouldn't have said that. Look Molly forget I said anything."

"No I won't forget dad! What did ya mean 'your girls'? How many of us are there?"

"Just you and your sister," said Glenn.

"S … sister?"

"Yeah, twin. Don't you remember?"

Molly sat on the floor.

"To be honest I don't remember anything that happened before the crash. I only remember mum coz of her pictures. Was … was my sister with mum and dad in the accident? I mean, was she in the car with us at the time?"

"No. She was with me."

"Why wasn't I with ya as well?"

"You said you wanted to stay with your mom. I guess you knew something was wrong."

"So why after the accident didn't ya come get me? Why did you leave me to end up in care? Why did ya let me get hurt?"

"It's a long story. Why don't we go back inside and I'll tell you everything?"

Glenn helped her up and led her back into the diner. They went and sat in a corner away from the others. Once they had sat and had drinks in front of them, Glenn told Molly what had happened.

* * *

**A/N: OK the next chapter is gonna be pretty long as Glenn tells Molly his side of the story, so you may wanna grab a drink or some snacks lol.**


	19. Chapter 19

_CHAPTER 19._

_GLENN'S STORY._

"I first met your mom when I was about 8 years old. She was 13 and dating one of my older brothers, Michael, your dad. I'll never forget that first time I saw her. She was absolutely breathtaking. I loved everything about her. Her long, slender legs; her hourglass figure; her cute button nose; her intoxicating blue eyes; the dimples she got every time she smiled; hell I even loved the braces she used to have to wear. To me she was perfect. It was just a pity Michael got to her first."

Molly watched on intently. She didn't want him to miss a single detail.

"We saw her every single day for 3 years," Glenn continued after finishing his coffee and asking for a refill for both him and Molly. "Then one day she was gone. I was so upset. I didn't come out of my room for 3 weeks. I wouldn't eat, or talk to anyone. I thought she;d left because she was fed up of a pathetic little kid who was always trying to get her attention. I couldn't tell anyone my feelings because she was my brother's girlfriend."

"What happened? Where was she?" asked Molly.

"Her dad was in the Army and he had been re-stationed so she had to go with him. Of course I didn't know that until she'd been gone just over a month. My mom had tried everything to get me outta my room, then one day a letter arrived for me that really cheered me up."

"From mom?"

"Yeah," smiled Glenn. "She'd written to tell me what had happened. I was so happy that she'd decided to tell me and not Michael. I've still got it with me, that first letter, it's always near my heart."

Glenn reached inside his shirt and pulled out a locket. He took it off and handed it to Molly. Her hands trembled as she opened it. Inside was a neatly folded letter and two photographs.

"That one's your mom," said Glenn pointing to one of the pictures. "That was taken on our first official date, about 3 years after she first left. We were so happy together."

Glenn paused to wipe his eyes, tears were rolling down his cheeks.

"And this one," he said pointing to the other picture. "Is the only two girls who I ever loved as much as your mom."

"Me and my sister?"

Glenn nodded slowly, fresh tears rolling down his cheeks.

"That was taken a week before the accident, just before your sisters eye started to change colour. I'd always hoped neither of you would be affected … Now I know both of you were."

"Why did mum marry your brother and not you?"

"I wish I knew, I really do. Everything was going great, we were even planning to move in together. But then one day she just said that it'd never work because I was younger than she was and she didn't love me like she used to. We'd been together 5 years, and just like that it was over."

Molly reached across the table and took hold of Glenn's hands.

"Oh dad, I'm so sorry."

"I should've seen it coming. I mean she'd been distant for a few weeks beforehand. We weren't talking properly and she'd always be out when I'd call, but I honestly thought we'd always be together."

Glenn broke down in tears. Molly stood up and walked over to Glenn and put her arms around him. They stayed like that for a few minutes before they parted. Molly went and sat back down.

"I didn't hear anything from her for about 3 months," said Glenn his voice wavering.

"Then one day outta the blue I get a phone call from her. She told me that she'd moved in with Michael and that they had got married. Then just when I thought my heart couldn't break any more … she told me that she was pregnant, and that the baby was mine. I begged and pleaded with her to leave Michael for us to get back together and be a family, but she said it'd never work coz I was only 16. She told me that she'd already told Michael that the baby was mine, and between them they'd decided that they would just act as if the baby was his."

"W … why would you agree to that?"

"Because I knew it was for the best. I mean I was 16, I was still and school. I didn't have the first idea of how to look after a baby, being the youngest in the family. I knew that with Michael there, my baby would have the best, that they would never want for anything. Plus I knew that if Michael was their dad I'd be able to see them all the time, so I agreed."

Glenn looked up and saw the tears flowing down Molly's cheeks.

"I can stop for now if you want me to," he said brushing away her tears.

"No, please, I have to know," replied Molly.

"We don't have to do it all now if you want time to let it all sink in."

"Please Glenn … sorry … dad."

"OK. If you're sure."

Molly nodded.

"Well we went on for the next 5 months as normal. I finished school and started working in the local gym. Once I finished my shift I'd work out for a couple of hours and then head home and think about your mom and wondering what my baby was gonna be like. Once a week I'd phone your mom to make sure everything was OK with her and the babies. I'll never forget the phone calls when she told me that she was expecting twins. She actually said that she wished I'd been there. She said that she had a picture for me and Michael brought it over. I've still got it. I've kept it in a frame and I look at it every night and burn the image into my mind before I fall asleep."

"Were ya with her when we were born?"

"Yeah," smiled Glenn. "Michael was away for the week in London for business and he phoned me about 3 o'clock in the morning to tell me that your mom was in labour and he was stuck in London until at least the next day and he wanted me to be there with her. So I rushed straight there and stayed with her. I held her hand as the pain ripped through her for 16 hours. I watched as you and your sister came into the world. I cried as I held you and your sister. I couldn't believe that the two beautiful little girls I held in my arms were part of me. I wanted to go out in the streets and shout out that I was the dad of the two most beautiful baby girls in the whole wide world, but I couldn't coz I knew that I was never gonna get to be a proper dad to the two of you," he said as his voice shook.

"Why didn't ya try and convince mum to change her mind?"

"Oh believe me I wanted to. I was about to try when Michael turned up. I saw the smile on your mom's face when he walked in. I knew I couldn't bring myself to put a spanner in the works for them. So I just kissed you and your sister goodbye and walked out. I cried for what seemed like forever. I just sat outside the hospital crying my heart out because I had just walked out on my own children, while my brother was in there married to the woman I'd been in love with since I was 8-years-old and he was more than likely sat there holding and kissing my daughters, who I'd helped to create, who I'd watched being born and had names, just because I was 16! I wanted nothing more than to be there for my babies. I wanted to be there every morning when you woke up, no matter how many times you'd got me up in the night, I wanted to be the one to tuck you in at night and sing you to sleep. I wanted to sit for hours and watch you both sleep. But I couldn't. All because everyone still saw me as a kid! So I headed home and decided to do something to ease my pain."

"What did ya do?" asked Molly, fearing the answer.

"I don't think I should tell you that, replied Glenn.

"Please dad. What did ya do?"

"The only thing I could think of … I tried to kill myself."

Molly's hand shot to her mouth. Fresh tears flowing.

"I would've succeeded to if Michael hadn't come to find me," Glenn continued. "I'd written out letters to my mom and your mom telling them that I was sorry, and one each to you and your sister telling you how much I loved you and all the things I wished we could've done together."

"Then what?"

"Well I won't go into the gory details, but when Michael found me my wrists were in a bad way and I'd blacked out holding the picture from with the scan picture in it."

"Oh dad."

"I don't remember much else, apart from the usual noises in a hospital, for the next 4 hours. Michael had apparently managed to get me to hospital. Not wanting them to know that I'd tried to kill myself, he told them that I'd had an accident. So they stitched me up and sent me home. Only I didn't go home. We were in the same hospital as your mom so Michael took me upstairs to see her. Oh my God did she lay into me! She yelled at me for being so stupid and selfish. She said that I should've just told them that I wanted to be a prominent fixture in your lives, not trying to kill myself! I just sat there crying. I knew I'd been stupid, I knew I shouldn't have done it. To make matters worse, I knew that I'd acted just like a stupid kid, exactly what I didn't want to be like."

"So did they decide that ya could be part of our lives?"

"Yeah," smiled Glenn. "Between us we decided that I could see ya whenever I could, and if I wanted, you girls could stay with me on the weekends. So that's what we did for the next 4 years. Every afternoon after work I'd go and see you. I'd be there to give your mom a break if she needed to go shopping or just needed some sleep. I just used to watch you babble away to each other. I was there when you both said your first words, when you started crawling and when you took your first wobbly steps on your own. I was so proud of both of you. The two of you had your own room in my apartment, full of toys and clothes, for the weekends. Then one day you decided that you didn't wanna stay with me that weekend. It broke my heart to hear you say that you wanted to stay with your mommy. So you got in the car with your mom and Michael as me and your sister waved goodbye at the front door. That was … erm … that was ..."

"The night of the accident?"

"Yeah. The last words I ever said to you and your mom were that I love you."

Glenn broke down in tears. "She was in the process of divorcing Michael. We were gonna get married and be a real family."

"Oh dad. I didn't know."

"Nobody did, except me, your mom and Michael. That's why nobody ever told me you were still alive. It was my mom who told me about the accident. She was the one that told me you were dead. She was the one who signed the papers that put you in care, because she was listed as Michaels next of kin."

"Why would she do that? Lie to ya that one of your children was dead."

"I never found out. She died 8 weeks later. She took the secret with her."

"Do ya hate her for not telling ya the truth?"

"I wouldn't say that I hate her because I guess she had her reasons. Maybe she didn't think I could handle two kids on my own. But I am disappointed that she never gave us the chance to be a family, that she died leaving me to think that one of my beautiful little girls was dead."

"So you've spent the last 16 years grieving because ya thought I was dead?"

"Yeah, and then yesterday I got the message I've been praying for, for those 16 years."

"The one telling ya that I was trying to find ya?"

"Exactly. Who'd have thought that my whole life would change after a text message from Mickie James."

"Well as she always says 'If your best friend can't make your dreams come true, then who can?'"

"Who would've thought that something that clever came out of the mouth of Mickie?" laughed Glenn.

"Hey! That's my best friend your slagging off!" Molly laughed playfully smacking his arm again.

"I know," laughed Glenn. "But we have really gotta teach you how to throw a punch."

"I think Randy would disagree with ya" Molly laughed back at him.

"I'm not even gonna ask why you hit him, because he obviously deserved it," smiled Glenn. "So come on tell me a bit about you. Who trained you to wrestle?"

"Ya can meet them all tomorrow if ya want," said Molly cheerfully. "They're all gonna be at the gym in the morning to train. It's something we do once a month, get everyone together for one huge training session."

"You sure they won't mind me being there? I mean they're obviously all friends of yours and I don't want to be in the way."

"Ya wouldn't be in the way. The more the merrier. A new face in the group gives us someone new to wrestle."

"OK. I'll be there. Which gym?"

"Harvey's on the main street. Ya know it?"

"Oh yeah I know it. Me, Mark and your sister have been there more than once."

"Great! Come on the others look like they're ready for bed," said Molly heading over to the others.

After all the drinks were finished everyone headed outside to head off to get some sleep.

"Dad!" yelled Molly just as Glenn reached his bike. "Bring Mark and my sister with ya tomorrow. The more the merrier right?"

Glenn nodded and started up his bike. He stood smiling as he watched Molly get in Shannon's car and waving as they drove away. Once they were out of sight he climbed on his bike to find Mark and his other daughter to tell them they were going training with Molly and her friends.


	20. Chapter 20

_CHAPTER 20._

The early morning light was slowly beginning to filter through the window in Shannon's room at Matt's house. Molly was already up and dressed. The truth was she'd only slept for about 10 minutes and now she was sat on the floor by the window looking through her box of letters. She'd read them all through again twice to find any mention of her sister, but there was nothing.

Just then Molly heard Shannon yawn and roll over. He obviously realised that she wasn't there because he suddenly sat up.

"Molly?" he said, his voice full on panic. "Babes? Where are ya?"

"By the window," she replied waving over at him.

"What ya doing sat over there?"

"Just thinking."

"Bout what Glenn said last night?"

"Yeah. I just can't believe that for all this time not only was my dad out there, but so was my own twin! How could I not have known?"

"Ya didn't know because nobody else knew."

"My gran did! But why did she just hand me over to Child Services? And why give them the box if she didn't want anyone to know? I don't get it! She knew Glenn could handle both of us, he'd done it every weekend since we were born! Why did she do it? What sort of woman would give away her own granddaughter, and THEN tell her son that one of his daughters was dead?"

"I don't know," said Shannon getting out of bed and walking over to her. "Who knows why anyone does anything."

"I guess your right," said Molly putting everything back in the box. She stopped when she picked up her mom's wedding photo. She studied it carefully.

"Babes?" asked Shannon putting his arms around her. "What's wrong?"

"Everyone else knew," she said slowly. "They all knew but never told my dad. All his family were at the wedding, and he didn't know."

Molly stood up still holding the picture. She began pacing the room.

"She knew! She knew the baby wasn't Michael's and she was punishing my dad!" said Molly angrily. "Gran was punishing him for making their perfect family not so perfect! She punished him because she knew we'd have his eyes! She was punishing him because we weren't her perfect son's daughters! She was punishing him for being our dad!"

Molly picked her cell from up from the night stand and quickly punched in a number.

"I bet she even tried to get my sister away from dad," she said as she walked out of the room and headed downstairs. "I'm gonna call dad."

'You do that babes,' thought Shannon as she went out of sight. 'Maybe he can make ya see that it was in the past and it doesn't matter now.'

Shannon headed into the bathroom.

'It's too early for all this shit,' he thought.

He shut the door and locked it. Soon the shower started running and Shannon's singing filled the room.

An hour later Shannon finally made his way downstairs and into the kitchen. There he found Matt and Maria filling Jeff and Mickie in on what they had missed at the diner the night before.

"So let me get this straight," said Mickie more confused than normal. "Glenn's not her uncle. He's her real dad?"

"Right," said Maria.

"Her gran gave her away and told Glenn she was dead?"

"Yep."

"And to top it all off … she's got a twin sister?"

"You got it!"

"I've got a question," said Jeff finishing his coffee. "If Molly's got a twin, how come we've never seen her? I mean I've known Glenn quite a few years and not once have I ever seen him with anyone except Mark. There's never been a girl with him."

"Maybe he doesn't want her involved in the business so she stays in Texas with other family?" said Shannon making everyone jump as they hadn't heard him come in. "Who knows, I mean Glenn's a pretty private guy."

They were all sat thinking about what Shannon and Jeff had just said when Molly walked in talking on her phone.

"Yeah, OK then dad … Yeah, we'll be there soon … Yeah we'll be leaving soon … OK … Yes … Well if ya don't let me get off the phone I'm not gonna be able to drink my coffee and get in the car to get there … No I don't need picking up … OK, see ya soon … Bye dad."

Molly put her cell phone down on the table and poured herself a coffee. As she put in some sugar she became aware of five pairs of eyes looking intently at her.

"What's up guys?" she asked stirring her coffee.

"We were gonna ask ya the same thing," said Mickie. "I mean ya came down this morning, didn't even say hi to us, and then spent the next hour sat by the pool on your cell phone!"

"I'm sorry," said Molly, a little taken aback by Mickie's sudden outburst. "I guess I was a little distracted. There were some things I needed to find out, that's all. I'm sorry if ya feel like I was deliberately ignoring ya, but I wasn't. OK?"

"Course it's OK," said Maria trying to soothe the situation. "We were all just a bit worried bout ya, that's all."

"So did ya find out anything interesting?" asked Matt, who just loved to be nosey.

"I did actually," said Molly with a smug grin. "That's why I was so long on the phone. Dad was going through some paperwork this morning and found some of my gran's old stuff. Well in with all her old bank statements and phone bills, he found two letters from Child Services. They were replies to my gran's letters claiming that her two granddaughters were being ill-treated by their real father."

The others gasped.

"Ya mean she actually wrote to them and said that her own son was hurting his own children?" said Jeff obviously horrified.

"Yep," said Molly. "The first reply was sent when we were 2, and the other one was about two weeks before the accident, but they both told her the same thing."

"What?" asked Mickie after noticing Molly's strange smile.

"Both letters told her that after spending time with us at home with mum and Michael and with dad and after checking our medical record, there was no evidence of ill treatment from dad."

"So why did she send the letter again?" asked Jeff.

"Because," started Molly. "Gran noticed once that we had some bruises and her wrinkled, evil, old mind made her think that dad did it to us."

"But he didn't?" asked Shannon.

"Nope. That's where the second letter back from them got interesting," Molly said pulling a small notebook out of her back pocket. "They actually said … 'However, we do believe that for their own safety the children should be removed from the care of their step-father Michael. This is because all of the reported accidents the girls have had in the last 3 years have all occurred when they have been in his lone care. The most worrying of these cases, to us, was when both girls were admitted into hospital with severe cuts and bruises to their faces, backs, legs and tops of the inner thighs. Rape kits were taken for both girls, but mysteriously the results disappeared before any action could be taken. It has come to our attention that Michael actually works at the hospital where the girls were treated, although however "mislaid" the test results has never made themselves known, it has been reported that many people believe that the girls step-father stole the results so people wouldn't find out that he caused the injuries.'."

Molly paused for breath and a sip of her coffee before continuing.

"'In light of this we have contacted the local authorities to either remove Michael from the family environment or, as with our recommendation, the children be removed and relocated with their father, Mr Glenn Jacobs.' Now from what dad told me, the night of the accident, mum was moving hers and our stuff from Michaels and moving in with dad. Michael was being polite and helping mum move stuff while me and my sister were supposed to be staying with dad. But of course, we all know that I decided to go with mum and Michael."

Molly stood with tears rolling down her cheeks.

"It was my fault," she sobbed as she felt Shannon's arms wrap around her. "If I hadn't let gran see my bruises she wouldn't have made the complaint, Michael would've still been allowed to see us, we would've still seen dad every weekend."

"It wasn't your fault, babes," said Shannon kissing the top of her head. "He'd hurt the two of ya, he didn't deserve to be near ya. And the accident was just that babes, an accident. It wasn't your fault."

"Yes it was. Mum would still be here if I'd stayed with dad. He killed her because I was in the car! Dad's got the police report that was in gran's stuff. Michael deliberately crashed the car into that wall. He sped up to hit it, he didn't try to avoid it! He didn't want dad to have his family so he tried to kill us!"

Molly collapsed into Shannon's arms as her tears took control.

The others sat stunned holding each other trying to understand what Molly was going through.

Suddenly Molly pulled herself away from Shannon and turned to the others and almost smiled.

"Come on, we've got a training session to get to … and I've got a sister to meet," she said.

Looking stunned the others stood and followed Molly outside. They got into their cars and headed to the gym. None of them wanting to wonder what the rest of the day will hold.


	21. Chapter 21

_CHAPTER 21._

Molly and Shannon were the first of the group to arrive at the gym. While Shannon got their bags from the trunk, the others arrived.

"Wow!" gasped Molly looking around the parking lot. "It looks like the entire TNA locker room is here!"

"And most of WWE!" pointed out Mickie walking up behind her. "This is gonna be one hell of a training session!"

"Aren't they always?" laughed Jeff wrapping an arm around Mickie's waist.

"It looks like Glenn and Mark are here already," said Matt pointing to three motorcycles parked by the front door.

They all walked over towards the door. There stood Glenn's Kane themed bike, one of Mark's many Undertaker themed bikes, and in between them sat a purple custom bike with the word 'Katastrophe' emblazoned on it in silver ghost effect.

"That must be my sister's bike," said Molly staring at it. "I love the paint work!"

"How did we not notice how much she's like Glenn," laughed Maria. "She's just as nutty as he is about motorbikes!"

This caused them to laugh as they walked into the gym.

Once inside they all dumped their bags in the lockers by the door and changed into their training clothes, or at least they would have if they hadn't already been in them, and put their boots on. When they were all ready they headed over to where a ring was set up at the far end.

"Hey, who let in the riff raff?" came a yell from the far corner.

"Oh bite me Scott!" yelled back Molly laughing. "You're only here coz ya can't find a girl desperate enough to wanna fuck ya!"

This caused a chorus of "Ouch!" to echo through the building, followed by applause as Scott 'Raven' Levy raised his hands in defeat.

"I'll let you off this time kid," Scott laughed.

"You'd let me off every time coz ya know I could kick your wrinkled old ass!" Molly laughed back.

This caused more laughter from everyone.

Molly looked around the room trying to find any signs of Glenn or Mark. She was just about to head and get a drink when Rey Mysterio suddenly appeared in front of her.

"That's it," gasped Rey. "I'm getting too old for this. Hey Molly why don't you get in the ring with the newbie?"

Molly turned to the ring. Standing in the middle of the ring with their hands on their hips was a masked figure, a woman about Molly's height to be specific.

"Yeah, why not?" smiled Molly. "It's always fun to mix it up with someone new."

With that she stepped into the ring. What she didn't see was Mark nudge Glenn in the side.

"This should be interesting. Their in-ring style is as identical as their faces," laughed Mark.

Mark didn't know how true that was. Inside the ring the two women were at a stalemate. Everything they tried was immediately countered by the other.

Everyone else in the gym stopped and turned to the ring. They had never seen anything like it before. They were trading identical moves and counter-moves. Their speed was amazing. No wonder Rey had so much trouble keeping up.

After about 20 minutes, which included a top rope cradle piledriver and a moonsault from both of them, they stood toe-to-toe in the middle of the ring and shook hands to a standing ovation from everyone in the gym.

"I'm Molly," she said as they shook hands.

"Katlin," said the other woman. "Nice to see ya again."

"Again?" asked Molly confused. "We've met before?"

Katlin laughed and pulled off her mask. Everyone in the room gasped, except Glenn and Mark who knew who she was.

"I must still be drunk," said James Storm who was stood at ringside. "I'm seeing double."

"Damn!" came the response from Ron Simmons next to him.

"Hi sis," said Katlin with a smile. "Long time no see."

Both girls laughed and hugged earning them a round of applause from everyone in the gym … well almost everyone. Unbeknownst to Molly and Katlin, Maryse and Layla had snuck into the ring.

"Girls!" yelled Glenn. "Look out!"

Without looking up or pulling apart, they ducked causing Maryse and Layla to crash into each other. Molly and Katlin stood up and smiled.

"Thanks dad!" they chorused waving at the relieved Glenn.

Everybody looked between the twins and Glenn, and then at Shannon who just nodded. The WWE stars were even more confused because they thought Glenn was only Molly's uncle! When did she find out that he was her dad?

In the ring Maryse and Layla were pulling themselves up. The twins looked at each other smiling twisted smiles. With a nod they slowly walked over to where Maryse and Layla were stood. Grabbing one each by the hair the twins dragged them into the middle of the ring.

"Ya wanna fight us?" hissed Molly.

"Then let's do it properly," hissed Katlin continuing Molly's threat.

"Charlie!" yelled Mark. "You're a ref, get your ass in there now!"

Referee Charles Robinson did as he was told. Truth be told he was absolutely terrified of Mark and Glenn and he was hoping Glenn's daughters weren't as scary. He'd soon find out that they were worse.

At ringside Christopher Daniels rang a bell and the match was on. Molly and Katlin began punching Maryse and Layla respectively forcing them into opposite corners. The twins unleashed a fury of vicious body shots with Charles running between them pleading with them to stop and let Maryse and Layla out of the corners. He grabbed hold of Molly's arm and tried to pull her off of Maryse. Molly's head snapped round, her face a mask of pure hatred. Charles let go pretty quickly and ran, inadvertently, into the back of Katlin who also turned and glared at him. Realising he was in a dangerous position, Charles ran out of the ring with incredible speed, he didn't even touch the ropes, which caused everyone to chuckle.

The twins turned their attention back to Maryse and Layla. They grabbed them each by the throat and pulled them back into the middle of the ring. Looking over at Glenn they smiled and lifted them up and hit them with thunderous chokeslams. They went for the pin. Charles slid back in and started counting both pins.

1 … 2 …

Maryse and Layla kicked out simultaneously causing everyone to groan.

"That's OK," grinned Katlin.

"We're not finished yet!" concluded Molly.

They picked Maryse and Layla up by the hair and set them up for a powerbomb. Their bodies bounced off the mat hard. Again the twins went for simultaneous covers …

1 … 2 … No! The twins had pulled them up.

The twins then hit them with picture perfect cradle piledrivers. Then the twins climbed to the top ropes and hit them with corkscrew moonsaults. They went for the cover again …

1 … 2 … 3!

The twins stood looking rather pleased with themselves. Molly looked at the gathered faces at ringside. She noticed that Mark and Glenn had moved closer to the ring and they were smiling. She looked further round and saw that Vampiro had snuck in and was watching them intently, he nodded at Katlin and smiled. The twins looked at each other and grinned … Molly had found out something that nobody else knew, her sister was dating Vampiro! **(A/N: Yes I know he's a lot older than she is, but considering how much I've already messed with the reality of time, I figured once more wouldn't hurt lol.)**

Molly nodded her head towards Shannon and held up her engagement ring. Katlin's eyebrows shot up. Smiling she looked over at where Vampiro was stood and gave him 'the look' **(A/N: You know ****the "You'd better propose to me soon or your balls will be hanging from the nearest tree with you attached" look)**. He gulped causing the twins to start laughing.

"Could be worse," laughed Molly. "One of us could be dating Scott!"

They both started laughing. Glenn walked up behind them.

"What are you two laughing at?"

"Nothing daddy," they smiled sweetly.

Glenn rolled his eyes and laughed.

"Am I gonna have to get used to both of you plotting behind my back? Kat's bad enough on her own."

Katlin and Molly both punched his arm.

"Oh come on," he laughed. "I know you can hit harder than that. I mean look at those two."

Molly and Katlin looked down at the prone bodies of Maryse and Layla and shrugged.

"True," they said. "But they aren't family."

Glenn laughed and hugged them. He had never felt so happy as he did holding both his daughters again.

"Well," said Mark coming up behind them. "Aren't you gonna introduce us to your friends Molly?"

Molly pulled away from Glenn and Katlin and headed up to the top turnbuckle.

"OK ya horrid lot," she yelled. "I'm making introductions so stand the fuck still so I don't miss anyone!"

Everyone stopped what they were doing and looked up at the ring.

"Right," began Molly. "I'm assuming ya all recognise Mark and my dad Glenn, who are The Undertaker and Kane respectively."

Everyone nodded.

"And this," said Molly motioning to Katlin to wave. "Is my sister Katlin. Yes we're twins so you'd better learn who's who and fast!"

This caused a lot of chuckles.

"Well I suppose I'd better introduce the bad influences in my life first for the sake of my sister … OK, over there we have my gorgeous fiancé Shannon Moore, my best friend Mickie James and her fiancé Jeff Hardy and then we have Jeff's brother Matt and his fiancée and my other best friend Maria Kanellis."

They all waved at Katlin who waved back smiling.

"Do ya need me to introduce the WWE guys or do ya know them already?" Molly asked turning to Katlin.

"Nah, I recognise most of them from all the matches I've watched."

"Cool, that saves a bit of time. So it's just the TNA misfits then?"

"Yeah," laughed Katlin.

Molly took a deep breath.

"OK then, we've got …," she looked around. "A hell of a lot of them."

Everyone laughed.

"Well I'm Allen, better known as AJ Styles. And this is Christopher Daniels," said AJ smiling.

"Watch out for those two," said Molly. "They think their real jokers, but they aren't even remotely funny."

"Speaking of jokers, I'm Chris Sabin and I was the mastermind behind Molly's cradle piledriver," said Chris.

"OK," said Molly. "I'll take over thanks. Let's see, of course we have Scott not that he needs much of an introduction. Who else? Ah, there's Chris' partner in crime Alex Shelley. The grumpy big guy over there is Joe, don't worry he's not as grumpy as he looks."

Joe stuck out his tongue and waved.

"Over there," said Molly pointing next to Joe. "We have Max and Jeremy, collectively known as Generation Me. Next to them is Hernandez, Matt Morgan, Doug Williams, Nick Aldis aka Brutus Magnus, Rob Terry, Eric Young, Ray and Devon aka Team 3D and Jessie Neale. The two huge guys over there are Robert Roode and James Storm, also known as Beer Money. Next to them there's Lisa aka Tara, Chris Park who's best known as Abyss, Jamie aka Velvet Sky, Daffney, Jessica aka ODB, Jay Lethal, … and I think that's everyone."

They all smiled and waved as Molly caught her breath.

"Wow, that's a lot of friends," laughed Glenn. It must take you forever to write all your Christmas cards?"

"Yep," smiled Molly. "And even longer to remember birthdays."

That, of course, made everyone laugh again.

Regaining their composure the twins, Glenn and Mark got out of the ring.

"We're just gonna go and chat," said Molly taking hold of Katlin's arm.

"Yeah," said Katlin with a smile. "We've got a lot of catching up to do."

The girls walked over to the vending machine. They both decided to have a strawberries and cream smoothie. Once they had their drinks they sat down, drinking their smoothies in an awkward silence.

"So?" said Molly after a little while. "How are ya?"

Realising how daft that sounded they both started laughing.

"Sorry," laughed Molly. "Couldn't think of anything else to say."

"That's OK. I was gonna ask the same thing. So, to be different, what made ya decide to start wrestling?" asked Katlin.

"That's easy," said Molly. "I moved in with the Orton family. All three of the guys in the family wrestled and I didn't wanna be seen like a wimp so I asked Randy, my foster brother, if he would help me train. Anyway, to cut a long story short, he took me to the gym and I met Mickie, Jeff, Matt, Maria, and of course, Shannon and we've all been together ever since. They started training me and the next thing I know I'm in TNA with this lot and they all decided to teach me one of their moves each, so technically I'm still learning."

"Cool," said Katlin.

"So what about you? How did ya get started in wrestling? Dad and Mark's influence I suspect?"

"Actually they didn't want me wrestling at all," said Katlin. "They said it was too dangerous."

"So what did ya do?"

"The only thing a teenage girl could … I pestered them until they gave in and started training me," Katlin laughed. "But after a year of training with them I decided it wasn't quite the style for me, I wanted to fly around a bit. So I moved to Mexico, and started training down there. I got my big break for CMLL under a mask as Katastrophe and I've used that name ever since."

"Wow! Two completely different ways of learning yet identical styles!"

"Must be the whole twin thing," laughed Katlin.

"So did ya meet Ian in Mexico?"

"Yeah," said Katlin looking over at him. "Met him my first day there, and we've been together ever since."

"But dad doesn't know?"

"I don't think so I mean Ian's still alive so I'm assuming he doesn't."

"Well he's OK with me being with Shannon, so I think he'd be OK with ya being with Ian."

"What even after he let me get this done?" said Katlin rolling up her sleeve and showing Molly her devil tattoo.

"No way! Snap!" said Molly showing Katlin her identical tattoo. "That is so weird!"

"Come on we'd better go find dad," said Katlin. "He'll start to worry that we're plotting against him!"

"Maybe we should," laughed Molly. "Just to see how he'd react!"

"It's gonna be bad enough when he finds out I'm with Ian. Let alone us plotting against him."

"Do ya want me to come with ya when ya tell him? He might not react too bad if we're together."

"You'd do that?"

"Course I would! That's what sisters are for."

"OK then. Let's do it now before I chicken out."

The twins finished their drinks and headed over to where Glenn and Mark were talking to Abyss and Beer Money.

"Dad? Can we have a word?" they asked nervously.

Glenn excused himself from the the conversation and walked over to his daughters.

"What's wrong?" he asked noticing Katlin's nervous look.

"I've got something to tell ya," she said shaking. "You'd better sit down."

They sat down and Katlin began telling Glenn everything.

* * *

**A/N: Wow! That was a long chapter. Sorry if it seemed a little all over the place I had so many ideas that I wanted to add into this chapter. **

**Anyways read and review!**


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N: This is just a short filler chapter. I thought after such a long one you might appreciate a smaller one lol. Anyway I hope you're enjoying it so far and will stick with it till the end. Thanks. DM xx.  
**

* * *

_CHAPTER 22._

"You're dating who?" bellowed Glenn suddenly standing up.

Ian 'Vampiro' Hodgkinson hearing this tried to sneak out of the gym, but he wasn't quite quick enough.

"IAN!" Glenn yelled. "Get your ass over here NOW!"

Ian bowed his head and slowly started to walk over to where Glenn was stood with Molly and Katlin. The eyes of everyone in the gym on him as he made his way over and stood in front of Glenn.

"Dad, please! Don't make a scene," pleaded Katlin.

"You, erm, wanted to see me Mr Jacobs, er, sir?" said Ian shaking.

"Yes I did," said Glenn suddenly smiling. "I just wanted to say thank you."

"Erm … thank you, sir?"

"Yes, for making one of my little girls happy," Glenn said looking at Katlin. "Just be warned though, boy … You hurt her in any way, shape, or form and I will hunt you down. Do I make myself clear?"

"Crystal, sir," sighed Ian taking hold of Katlin's hand.

"So when are we gonna hear wedding bells for you two then?" asked Mark who had wandered over with Shannon.

"Mark!" exclaimed Katlin.

"What?" he asked innocently. "I just thought seeing as your sister's getting married, you might follow suit. You know, matching weddings to go with your matching tattoos."

"Mark! You're killing me here," sighed Katlin as she looked at her father.

"Whoa!" exclaimed Glenn. "Kat's got a tattoo? When did that happen?"

"Erm, while I was in Mexico. I had it done on my birthday."

"Me too," said Molly. "Well, not in Mexico, Detroit actually, but on my birthday … and I'm really not helping the situation am I?"

"And you've got the same one?" asked Glenn.

The twins rolled up their right sleeves and showed off their identical devil tattoos.

"Wow!" said Mark. "They're really nice. OK that's weird, you've even had the colour slightly fade in the same place. Freaky!"

They all sat down and started chatting about everything from tattoos, to friends, to favourite foods. After about an hour Molly and Shannon said that they had better be going as they were off house-hunting. Katlin looked at Ian and then at Glenn and said that they would go to … just to help Molly and Shannon, of course. The twins kissed Glenn on the cheek, grabbed their respective partners and dashed out the door grabbing their bags and waving at everyone as they went.

"Kat must think I'm daft," Glenn laughed. "It's obvious she doesn't want to hang round or live with her dad any more."

Glenn looked out of the window as Katlin and Ian followed Molly and Shannon down the road towards Matt's place to hide away from Glenn for a while before going house-hunting.


	23. Chapter 23

_CHAPTER 23._

Molly and Shannon pulled up at Matt's house and got out of the car. Just behind them came the distinct roar of two motorcycles pulling up the drive. After parking next to Shannon's car, Katlin and Ian got off their bikes and stood looking up at the house.

"Wow!" exclaimed Katlin. "With a place like this why are ya worried bout house-hunting?"

"Three reasons," said Shannon walking over to them. "One it's Matt's place, I'm just staying here coz it's easier than driving to the other side of town all the time, two we wanna place we can call our own, and three when we do decide the time is right for us to have kids, we want a place big enough for them to run around in and not be tripping over each other."

"Exactly how many kids do ya want Moore?" asked Katlin.

"Why do people keep asking me that?" asked Shannon with a sigh. "It's not like I want Molly be be stuck at home with hundreds of kids! Jeez I thought girls liked guys who want kids."

"We do babes," said Molly holding his arm. "But ya make it seem like ya want me in bed having sex all the time."

"And that's a bad thing?" asked Shannon pretending to look hurt.

This caused the others to laugh. Molly ruffled his hair and ran into the house with Shannon, Katlin and Ian running after her.

They found her in the kitchen putting on a pot of coffee. She'd already put four mugs and the sugar bowl on the table. Katlin and Ian sat down at the table while Shannon searched through the cupboards in the hope that there were still some chocolate biscuits left. He found them hiding behind the pasta jar.

"Nice try Matty! Ya can't hide chocolate biscuits from me," said Shannon in triumph as he put them on the table.

"So how long have you two been together?" as Ian as Molly put the coffee pot on the table.

"Almost 4 years," said Molly. "Although we broke up a week ago and only got back together Saturday, so would we have to start again?"

"Why did ya split?" asked Katlin putting sugar in her mug.

"It's a long story," said Shannon pulling Molly closer to him.

"Shan, she's my sister. I don't mind her knowing," said Molly putting sugar into her mug.

"Maybe I shouldn't have asked," said Katlin looking guilty.

"No, it's OK. Honest. I feel better after talking about it," said Molly smiling across the table to her sister.

"I can go if you don't want me to know," said Ian standing up.

"No, don't be wet," said Molly. "You're almost family so ya may as well stay and hear it from me. But ya both have to swear never to tell dad or Mark."

"Is it that bad?" asked Katlin.

"They would cause some serious damage if they found out," said Shannon. "And they'd probably direct some if it towards me, even though I wasn't here."

"But almost all of it will certainly directed towards the Ortons?" asked Katlin. "I'm assuming it has something to do with them, coz when Mickie contacted dad she mentioned that you'd left your foster parents place, plus I overheard someone at the gym say that ya gave Randy a good pasting."

"Yeah," said Molly sadly. "Although it wouldn't be Randy. He only ever saw me as his little sister and would always try to make sure I was happy."

"Don't I know it," said Shannon pointing to all the cuts and bruises on his face.

"Randy did that?" asked a surprised Ian. "I thought you'd been in an accident or something. Why the fuck did he do that?"

"Because I walked out on Molly after what happened?"

"Couldn't you have just told him why you split?"

"Not at that point. I was still trying to come to terms with what happened. But Molly set him straight the other night, hence his nicely bruised face."

"So why did ya split in the first place?" asked Katlin pouring the coffee into her mug. "If you're sure ya want us to know, I mean."

Shannon looked over at Molly to make sure she really wanted to tell Katlin and Ian what had happened. Molly smiled and nodded before pouring herself a coffee and grabbing a chocolate biscuit. This meant she wanted Shannon to talk about it, knowing he'd hardly spoke about that night since it happened. Shannon took a deep breath and sighed, he really didn't want to relive all that again.

"It was just over a month ago and I was riding back from a pay-per-view with Randy when I got a call from Molly. When I answered it all I could hear were screams and things being thrown around. I was screaming down the phone trying to get Molly to say something, then all of a sudden the line went dead. I just went into shock, I just kinda shut down. I vaguely remember Randy saying that she'd probably sat on her phone by accident and was sat eating popcorn, drinking sodas watching some crappy horror movie, but something in the way Randy said it didn't seem right. It was almost as if he was trying to convince himself as well as me. We were still almost an hour away so I kept on trying her cell phone, but kept on getting through to her voicemail. After about 10 minutes of this I was absolutely frantic."

Molly squeezed Shannon's hand as he wiped away tears that were beginning to flow. Ian took hold of Katlin's hand and held it tight.

"Anyway," said Shannon regaining his composure. "Randy had somehow managed to make an hours drive take twenty minutes. To this day I can't work out how the hell he did it without getting pulled over or crashing the damn car. So Randy pulled up out the front of the house and jumped out of the car and was running towards the house before he realised I was still in the car. He came charging back and almost pulled me out of the car yelling that Molly might be in trouble. I remember saying, 'What if she's dead?'. Then Randy slapped me and the next thing I know I'm running up the front steps and into the house."

"And then what?" asked Katlin, immediately regretting it. "Sorry. Look ya really don't have to tell us if its too difficult. We understand."

"No honestly it's OK," said Shannon wiping away more tears. "It's actually helping to talk about it."

"I can't imagine what you must've felt like," said Ian.

"When I walked into the house I wasn't thinking I was on autopilot. Then when I saw the room, my heart just sank. Everything was either smashed or torn to pieces. Even the kitchen door had been ripped off its hinges. I started to panic and frantically calling out for Molly."

"I wasn't quite sure what, or who, I heard but I just started to call out … only I had a broken nose and all the blood was pouring down my throat so it just came out as a gargling sort of sound," said Molly calmly. "So it soon became apparent that they weren't gonna hear me. Thankfully because of where I had managed to hide I was within reaching distance of one of the lamps in a corner. So I reached out and tried to wobble it, luckily it was a lightweight one so it moved pretty easily and after a couple of tries it fell over crashing on the ground by Shannon."

"I was stood right next to the lamp when it fell so to start with I thought I'd accidentally knocked it over, but as I turned to tell Randy that it was only me, I saw two hands by the base of the lamp and realised it was Molly coz of the Promise ring I'd given her. I yelled to Randy to call an ambulance while I was moving the couch out of the way. That's when I saw how badly she was hurt. Right then and there I thought my life had ended. I thought I'd lost her forever. My knees just collapsed. I remember lifting her head and cradling her in my arms with tears pouring down my face. Then I remember Randy telling me that she'll be OK because the ambulance was on its way. Randy tried to lift her away from me, but I just couldn't let go. I was scared that if I let go it would be the last time I ever held her."

Shannon put his hands over his face and sobbed uncontrollably. Molly pulled him closer to her and held him tight.

"I was out cold for a couple of days. When I came round Shannon was sat next to the bed holding my hands. The nurses told me that he'd been there the whole time and that he'd only left to go to the bathroom because they made him. He was still wearing the same clothes that he had on the night he found me," said Molly stroking Shannon's hair to soothe him. "I wasn't sure if he'd been told exactly what'd happened to me, I thought he hadn't because he was still there. I was convinced that he wouldn't have been there if he knew what that sick bastard did to me. But when Shannon woke up and I saw the pained look in his eyes and I knew that he knew what had happened and who'd done it to me. I could see that he was blaming himself for not being with me and preventing anything from happening."

"I should've been there. I should've got ya to come to the pay-per-view with me. I shouldn't have left ya there," sobbed Shannon.

"Ya weren't to know what he was gonna do Shannon. I told ya that before babes."

"So it was Bob that attacked ya?" asked Katlin.

"Yeah," sighed Molly. "He beat me up for no reason other than the fact he could."

"Your foster father beat you up just because he could?" asked Ian astonished. "And made it look like someone had broken in and attacked you?"

Molly nodded.

"He didn't just beat ya up though did he?" asked Katlin solemnly. "He ..."

"Ya can say it Kat. I'm not ashamed of what happened. It's made me stronger and more determined not to let anything stand in my way."

"Erm, call me dense if you want," said Ian looking puzzled."But after all that happened, why did you split?"

"Because I felt guilty," said Shannon sitting up and reaching for the coffee pot. "I blamed myself for Molly getting hurt and for not getting her away from that house even after what had happened. I blamed myself for the police believing his story and letting him be out on the streets. Every time I looked at her, I saw what he'd done to her. I saw the same image I saw in the house that night. Seeing her close to death and knowing that who did it to her was like a second father to me hurt like hell. I just wanted, I still want, to make him hurt like he hurt Molly."

Katlin stood up and walked over to Molly and Shannon and put an arm round each of them.

"One day," she said slowly and calmly. "One day, I swear, that bastard will pay for what he did. I … we will make sure of that!"

Molly and Shannon looked first at Katlin and then at Ian. They were both grinning evilly. Shannon looked back at Molly and slowly but surely her mouth twisted into the infamous Jacobs grin. Suddenly the realisation of what the grins meant swept over Shannon.

"He'll get what's coming to him, eventually. But we have to wait until the perfect moment arises," said Shannon. "We can't be too hasty, we want him to suffer first."

This was met by a round of nods in agreement.

Katlin went back over to Ian and sat on his lap kissing him passionately. Her hands went into his pockets and pulled out a packet of cigarettes and a lighter.

"Ya don't mind if I smoke do ya?" asked Katlin.

"Course not," said Shannon getting up to get an ashtray.

"Throw me one over sis," said Molly. "I'll pay ya back later."

"MOLLY!" said Shannon spinning round so fast he almost knocked himself out on the cupboard door. "Ya haven't smoked in almost a year!"

"Actually I started again after we split," said Molly lighting her cigarette. "Oh wow, I love this lighter. It's so cool," she said passing it back to Ian.

"Thanks. Kat got it for me for my birthday," said Ian putting it up to light his own cigarette. "She knows that my 3 favourite things are her, tattoos and bats."

Katlin kissed him softly on the cheek.

"My perfect man," she sighed.

"We're not that sickly sweet, are we?" asked Shannon pretending to look disgusted.

"Afraid so babes," laughed Molly.

"Oh no," said Shannon pretending to faint.

This caused the others to laugh.

"Anyway … over-acting aside," said Molly. "We all ready to head off house-hunting?"

"Ya sure ya want us to come with ya? I mean we can always go out and do something else if ya wanna be on ya own," said Katlin.

"Of course we want ya to come with us, right Shan?"

"Oh God yeah!" said Shannon. "I mean I would really do with some help to control Molly, coz I just know that she's gonna fall in love with the first place we look at and she'll wanna paint the whole place purple."

"Ya say that like it's a bad thing," laughed Katlin.

"Oh God," sighed Shannon.

"Well lets go," said Molly putting out her cigarette and picking up the car keys.

"Do you want us to follow behind on the bikes?" asked Ian.

"Don't be so soft," laughed Molly. "There's plenty of room in the car … as long as ya don't mind listening to Linkin Park on the way."

Katlin got up and rushed passed Shannon towards the door.

"I call shotgun!" she yelled racing to the car with Molly right behind.

"Oh great," said Shannon walking out of the house with Ian. "Another fucking Linkin Park fan!"

"Sorry mate," said Ian patting Shannon on the back. "Looks like we've been outvoted."

Shannon rolled his eyes as he and Ian climbed in the car just as the twins turned up the volume on the stereo.

With the twins singing along as if they'd been together their whole lives, they backed out of the drive and headed off in search of the perfect house.


	24. Chapter 24

_CHAPTER 24._

_THREE WEEKS LATER … SUMMERSLAM!!!_

"I can't believe I'm here," said Katlin. "My very first pay-per-view and I'm in a match against my sister. How the fuck did that happen?"

"Easy sis," laughed Molly. "We're the best in women's wrestling so it's only natural that Vince wants us to show the world what we can do."

"I guess so," said Katlin pulling on her boots. "I still can't believe Vince even gave me a contract here. I was sure I was gonna end up back in Mexico."

"But now you're here. And so's Ian, so the family's all together," Molly smiled tying the laces on her own boots.

"So ya ain't mad at me for being here and causing Vince to pull ya out of the angle with the other guys?"

"To be perfectly honest sis, I'm glad you're here. And as for the angle with the others, well it turns out Vince has tweaked it a bit so they're still involved … so I think we'll really be able to sink our teeth into it," laughed Molly.

The twins sat laughing until there was a knock on the door.

"Girls? Can we come in?" came Shannon's voice through the door.

Molly pulled on her t-shirt and opened the door to the smiling faces of Shannon and Ian.

"So you all ready for your big match?" asked Ian putting his arms around Katlin's waist.

Katlin held out her trembling hands and smiled nervously.

"I'm absolutely petrified," sighed Katlin.

"You're not the only one who's nervous about tonight," said Shannon smiling. "I've just seen your dad pacing around like a caged animal. I think he's hoping he can make tonight work coz he knows how much this means to the two of ya."

Just then there was a knock on the door.

"You're up next ladies," came a voice.

"Thanks Josh," replied the twins.

Katlin gently pulled Ian's hands away from her waist and walked over to her bag. Pulling out her mask she held it tight as she walked over to a mirror to pull it on.

"Can't believe this will be the last night I'll ever wear this," she said once it was on. "Well, come on sis, let's go put on a show."

Taking hold of each others hand the twins walked out of the room and up to the curtain. Waiting there for them was Glenn, Mark and Kevin Thorn. Smiling and nodding to each other, the five of them wait for their cues.

Katlin and Kevin are the first ones out.

"Ladies and gentlemen … This next match is scheduled for one fall … Introducing first ..." said WWE announcer Justin Roberts while waiting for Kevin's music to hit. "From Mexico City, Mexico … Being accompanied to the ring by Kevin Thorn … KATASTROPHE!!"

Katlin walked towards the ring confidently with Kevin a few steps behind her. Climbing into the ring she could feel her whole body shaking. She stared intently up the ramp as the chants for Molly began to echo in her ear.

Suddenly the lights went out as the opening chords of Molly's music hit. The crowds screams became louder as the purple spotlights flashed around the arena.

"And her opponent," said Justin as Molly made her way down the ramp. "Now residing in Whispering Pines, North Carolina … MOLLY!!"

As Justin said her name, she dropped her arms and the purple flames shot out of the turnbuckles.

"This is the first pay-per-view with the WWE for both of these ladies," said Jim Ross who was commentating on the match with Smackdown's Matt Striker.

"It's also Katastrophe's first pay-per-view in the United States," pointed out Striker. "It also has to be said that they have very similar wrestling styles."

"Absolutely, as it has been well documented since her arrival, that Molly was trained by her Team Extreme partners Matt and Jeff Hardy."

"That's right, and of course, anyone who's been watching Smackdown for the past 2 weeks will know that Katastrophe was trained in Mexico by none other than fellow Smackdown Superstar, Vampiro. Unfortunately, since coming to WWE she has aligned herself, not only with Vampiro, but also the Fanged Freak on the outside Kevin Thorn and the rest of this mysterious group known as The Family."

Just then the Hardyz walked out from the back, but Kevin Thorn blocked their path to the ring. As Matt and Jeff ran at Kevin, the lights again go out. When they come back on, Matt and Jeff were laid out. As Molly went to get out of the ring to check on The Hardyz, Katastrophe jumped her from behind with a clothesline to the back of the neck.

"What a cheap shot!" said JR. "That was totally uncalled for. There was no need for that! Molly is obviously concerned about her friends The Hardyz."

"Maybe there is some kind of jealousy on the part of Katastrophe? All I know is she is not a woman I'd want to cross," added Striker with a gulp.

Back in the ring Molly was trying to fight back. While JR and Striker were talking, Katastrophe was continually punching Molly in the ribs with stiff body shots. Molly brought her knees up to protect herself and hit Katastrophe square in the temple knocking her backwards. Instead of going for a cover Molly leant over Katastrophe. As she reached a hand towards Katastrophe's mask, Katastrophe reached up and grabbed Molly and rolled her up.

1 … 2 … NO! Molly kicked out at the last second.

"Why didn't Molly go for the cover? She had Katastrophe right where she wanted her!" asked JR surprised.

"But remember JR, just 2 nights ago on Smackdown, Katastrophe said to Molly that she 'could make him proud'," said Striker. "Could Molly be contemplating joining The Family? Would she fit in? And exactly who is this 'him' that Katastrophe was referring to? Could it be the head of The Family whom we have yet to met?"

In the ring Katastrophe pulled Molly up to her feet saying, "Don't make me do this! Ya could make him proud!"

Molly's reply was to slap Katastrophe hard across the face. Katastrophe reeled backwards from the shot, but quickly regained her composure. Running at Molly she went for a spear, but it was countered by another knee strike to the temple. Katastrophe hit the mat hard. Instead of going for a cover Molly raced to a corner and climbed up with lightning speed. Molly briefly looked over to see The Hardyz being helped to the back.

"Molly's going up," said JR. "She could be looking for The Twisted Dreams corkscrew moonsault to end this match."

As Molly jumped Katastrophe rolled out of the way causing Molly to crash to the mat. While Molly was writhing in pain, Katastrophe walked over to her and pulled her up by the hair again. Molly tried to punch Katastrophe in the face, but Katastrophe ducked and hoisted Molly onto her shoulders.

"Here she goes," screeched Striker. "This could be over right here is she hits The Nail In The Coffin!"

Molly started to struggle and grasp at Katastrophe's mask. Panicking to keep a grip on her mask, Katastrophe let go of Molly. Tumbling to the mat Molly looked down at her hands.

"She's holding Katastrophe's mask!" exclaimed JR.

Molly stood up slowly looking at the mask. She looked over at Katastrophe who was panicking and trying to pull her hair over her face. Katastrophe turned around and Molly caught her with a kick to the stomach followed by a thunderous DDT. Molly heads back up to the top rope and without hesitation jumps, hitting Katastrophe with the corkscrew moonsault. Molly hooks Katastrophe's leg …

1 … 2 … 3!!

The crowd erupts as the bell rings.

"She did it!" exclaimed Striker.

Molly gets back to her feet, still holding Katastrophe's mask.

"The winner of the match ..." said Justin. "MOLLY!!"

Molly points to the crowd and then at Katastrophe. The crowd screams as Molly begins to walk towards Katastrophe. Just as Molly leant over Katastrophe, the Titantron began to flicker into life and a hooded figure filled the screen.

"Molly, Molly, Molly," the figure boomed. "Are you really sure you want to do that? Are you really sure you want to know who she really is?"

Molly slowly backed away from Katastrophe, looking up at the giant screen.

"Do you really think you could love with the consequences if you know who she really is?" the figure on the screen continued.

Before Molly could answer Katastrophe sat up and got up to her feet and stood face-to-face with Molly. Molly started at Katastrophe asking, "Who are you?"

"Are you as confused as I am?" asked Striker.

"This is definitely a strange situation," replied JR.

"KATASTROPHE!" the figure boomed again. "It's time! Show the world who you really are! Show Molly who you really are!"

At that Katastrophe threw her hair away from her face to reveal, of course, Katlin. Molly stumbled back and held onto the ropes as she faked shock. Katlin just stood smiling at her.

"Oh my God!" exclaimed Striker. "It's her own sister!"

"By the look on her Molly's face Matt, she's just as stunned as we are. I don't think the poor girl saw this coming."

As Molly continued to stare at her twin, an evil grin appeared on Katlin's face as she pointed up at the screen. On the screen came the image of The Hardyz being held down by members of The Family. They could be heard yelling, "It's a trap! Get out of there Molly! You're being set up! Get out NOW!". Both Hardyz were dragged out of view.

"Well Molly," said the hooded figure when he reappeared on the screen. "It seems your little friends aren't as dumb as I first thought."

By this point Molly had grabbed a mic.

"Oh shut up 'Taker!" said Molly to a huge cheer from the crowd. "We all know ya ain't the head of The Family so quit pretending that ya are and just go away! You've been here before with this whole trying to recruit people to 'The Darkside' crap … Only this time it's more personal. Hence the fact my own twin was used against me. And YOU 'Taker, don't have it in ya to do that. There's only one man twisted enough to believe that this pathetic plan would work!"

"STOP!" yelled the figure pulling down his hood to indeed reveal The Undertaker. "How can you be so certain that I'm not the head of The Family?"

"Well if you'd shut up and let me finish!" said Molly angrily, causing everyone to flinch. "I was going to say, that only one person would be twisted enough to set my own sister after me. Ya see, I worked it out the other night at Smackdown after Katastrophe here told me that I could make him proud, and well, to me, that could only mean one man … my father!"

Katlin turned to faced the screen and smiled.

"I told ya she would work it out. But," she said turning back to face Molly. "The big question is Molly … Are ya gonna join us?"

Before Molly could answer, Kane made his way out to the stage area.

"What's Kane got to do with this?" asked JR.

"Well, well, well," said Molly grinning. "Ya finally decided you'd come out here and ask me yourself, huh? … DAD!"

"WHAT?" screeched Striker. "Kane's their father?"

Kane grinned.

"So you worked it all out. I'm impressed Molly. I always had high hopes for you," Kane said looking straight at her. "So now you know, what are you going to do? Are you going to rally round all your useless little friends and ask them to help you defeat us? Or are you going to join us? Your REAL family!"

Kane started walking down the ring. Following him were the other members of The Family. Molly looked at each other and every one of them in turn.

"Come on guys this is unfair," said Striker. "There's 8 members of The Family and only 1 Molly! The odds are not looking good."

Kane climbed into the ring, not taking his eyes away from Molly. Katlin rushed over to his side. Both their faces twisted into evil smiles.

"Come on Kane," yelled JR. "Don't do this! She's your own daughter!"

"So Molly, what's your answer? Are you staying with your friends and going against us … Or are you coming home to your real family?"

Molly started to walk towards him but stopped next to the ropes looking down at the member of The Family who were stood outside the ring.

"Ya call these rejects my family? They're nothing but your hired lackeys!" Molly started to the delight of the crowd. "Let me tell ya something dad … You know NOTHING about real families! Real families don't pit their kids against each other! … Real families don't kidnap people to fore their child to make a choice! … Real families are held together by loyalty, respect and LOVE! … This," she points to the members of the family. "This isn't a real family, it's nothing more than a POWER TRIP for you dad!"

Molly walks right up to Kane and Katlin.

"Ya want us to be a real family? Ya want me to join ya?"

Katlin nods as Kane just watches her.

"Well, dad, you'll have my answer when I'm good and ready!"

Molly backed away and headed out of the ring, only to be surrounded by the members of The Family. Molly hits each one of them with a low blow before they can even react.

"Oh yeah, and dad," she said looking back at Kane and Katlin. "If ya really wanna be a family … I'd get rid of the lackeys, I don't think we'd need them."

Molly turned back around and walked back up the ramp, leaving Kane and Katlin looking puzzled in the ring.

"I don't get it," said Mickie to some of the others in the back as Molly came back through the curtain. "Has she turned heel or not?"

"That's the whole point," said Molly from behind her. "Nobody's supposed to know yet."

Mickie turned round to her grinning best friend and pulled her into a hug.

"Ya did great out there!" said Mickie.

"Thanks hun. Where's the boys?"

"I dunno. I haven't seen them since before they went off to shoot the kidnapping bit," replied Mickie.

"Anybody seen them?" asked Molly as Katlin and Glenn walked through the curtain.

"Seen who sis?" asked Katlin walking over to her sister.

"Matt, Jeff and Shannon. Nobody's seen them since they came back here," replied Molly looking slightly nervous.

"They're probably waiting for us in the locker room," said Katlin putting a hand on her sister's shoulder. "Ya know they like to think they can scare us by trying to hide."

"Yeah, I guess so," Molly replied still not quite able to shake the feeling something wasn't quite right.

Glenn had the same feeling and put his arms on his daughters shoulders.

"Come on," he said as calmly as he could. "I'll come with you. "I'd love to see them try and scare me."

The twins chuckled softly as they allowed their father to steer them back towards their locker room.

* * *

**A/N: Wow another long chapter! Anyway that's the last one I already had written out so it might be a few days before the next few. Please don't forget about me, and review if you've liked the story so far. **


	25. Chapter 25

_CHAPTER 25._

Molly's feeling of unease only escalated as she, Katlin and Glenn walked into the twins locker room to find the room empty.

"Maybe they're in their locker room," suggested Glenn noticing the increased look of fear in Molly's eyes.

"Yeah, maybe," said Molly looking around. "Hey, what's that?"

Molly walked over to the mirror in the corner and pulled off a piece of paper that had been cello-taped to it. As Molly read the note her eyes became wide with terror and filled with tears, before her face twisted with rage.

With a scream Molly scrunched up the piece of paper and stormed out of the room, leaving the paper on the floor.

Glenn and Katlin looked at each other with confused looks.

"What was that all about?" asked Katlin.

Before Glenn could reply Matt, Jeff and Shannon walked in with a large chocolate cake and party hats.

"Happy ..." they started, stopping when they saw the faces of Katlin and Glenn.

"What's wrong?" asked Matt.

"Molly just stormed out," replied Katlin. "And she looked seriously pissed off."

"What was she pissed about? Did something go wrong with the match or something? Or was she pissed that we weren't there waiting when ya came back?" asked Jeff.

"No, nothing like that," said Glenn. "The match went great and the reaction she got for her speech out there was amazing."

"She got pissed off when she saw the note that was taped to the mirror," said Katlin.

Shannon put the cake he was holding onto the table and walked over to the mirror.

"There's nothing on here," he said looking at it.

"She crumpled it up and threw it over there," said Katlin pointing by the lockers.

Shannon walked over and picked it up. He unscrewed the paper and read the note. His face became read with anger and he started to storm towards the door. Glenn stepped in front of the door, blocking Shannon's way out.

"You aren't leaving here until I know what's going on," said Glenn.

Shannon just handed the note to Katlin, not taking his eyes away from Glenn.

"It's pay-per-view time again sweetheart. You'd better be a good girl and come see daddy … or who knows what I might do this time," read Katlin. "What the fuck does that mean?"

"Yes Shannon, what does that mean?" asked Glenn staring down at the smaller man.

"Erm, shouldn't we be looking for Molly?" said Jeff.

"Nobody is going anywhere until I know what the fuck is going on!" said Glenn looking round at all of them.

Katlin walked over and put a hand on Shannon's shoulder.

"I think you;d better tell him Shan," she said softly. "He can help us end this once and for all."

Shannon rubbed the back of his neck in frustration.

"Yeah, you're right," he sighed.

Shannon looked back up at Glenn.

"Ya have to swear never to tell Molly that I told ya," he said.

Glenn nodded slowly, knowing that unless he agreed he wasn't going to get the truth.

"That son-of-a-bitch attacked Molly, he beat her to a bloody pulp to die!" said Shannon. "And now he's trying to blackmail her into going back there by threatening to do the same to her again if she doesn't!"

"By the look on her face when she left, I don't think she was going to make things easy for him this time," said Katlin with a slight chuckle.

"OK firstly, who attacked her?" said Glenn. "And secondly, what makes him think he's going to be able to do it again?"

"Her old foster father, Bob Orton," said Matt.

"And he thinks he's gonna be able to make it look like an accident and get away with it, just like he did last time," said Shannon.

Glenn looked around the room.

"That bastard hurt one of my girls and got away with it?" Glenn growled.

"The police believed his story about someone breaking in, because there wasn't enough evidence to prove otherwise," said Jeff.

"And Molly was too terrified to tell the police what he did in case he hurt her again," said Shannon.

Glenn suddenly got a murderous glint in his eyes.

"Oh that bastard is definitely not going to get away with this," he almost yelled as he ripped open the door and stormed out. "Katlin! You stay here!"

"Like hell I am!" Katlin yelled as she followed him out of the room.

Dumping the rest of the party things on the table next to the cake, Jeff, Matt and Shannon ran out of the room in pursuit of Katlin and Glenn.

As Glenn stormed down the corridor he saw mark, Ian, Kevin Thorn and Brian 'The Blue Meanie' Heffron stood by the door to the catering area.

"You seen Molly?" asked Glenn when he reached them.

"Yeah she headed off down that way," said Brian pointing down the corridor. "She looked pretty pissed!"

"Mark? Time for us to prove why we're the big dogs around here," said Glenn walking in the direction Brian had pointed out.

Mark watched Glenn walk away, shrugged and followed.

"Ian?" called Katlin in a sweet voice.

"Yes baby," he replied.

"Come on … It's playtime!" she said with an evil grin.

"Is it me or does Katlin seem to be enjoying this?" Jeff whispered to Matt.

Matt chuckled.

"She's Glenn's kid," he laughed. "So she's fucking loving it!"

They all followed Glenn until he came to a stop outside the locker room of Randy Orton. They knew Randy was out in the ring for his match against Sheamus, so they knew that it wasn't him Molly was talking to as they heard her voice through the door.

"Who the fuck do ya think ya are?" she yelled.

"I'm your father, that's who I am, and watch your mouth young lady or I'll beat those words out of you," came the reply.

Katlin grabbed hold of Glenn's arm to stop him from kicking the door down. Mark slowly opened the door a crack so they could hear what's going on.

"Oh fuck off Bob! Ya ain't my father! Ya never have been and ya never fucking will be! You're nothing more than a wrinkled old prick who can only feel good about himself when he's beating up young girls who are too scared to stand up for themselves! Well guess what Bob? I ain't fucking scared of ya any more!" yelled Molly causing everyone outside the room to smile.

"Oh dear, sweet, precious Molly. You always have been full of such fire and life … No matter how many times I tried to beat it out of you," came the reply. "I honestly thought after those first few times you would've taken the hint and just did as you were told. But I guess I should've known you were going to be just like your father!"

"W … Wait a minute," said Molly her bravado beginning to fail her. "Ya knew all along who my dad was?"

"Of course I did! And I loved seeing how much not having you around hurt him. The only thing that would've made it more satisfying was if I'd been able to have your sister as well, as I was promised … But that dumbass Michael refused to put both of you in danger. Apparently he had a sudden attack of conscience … fucking prick wasn't supposed to kill himself, just your whore of a mother."

The Hardyz had to hold Katlin back as Shannon, Mark and Ian held onto Glenn. The murderous glares from Glenn and Katlin were unnerving.

"I would've had what I wanted," Bob continued. "Two daughters I could do whatever I wanted to. And once your father had become so grief-stricken that he killed himself, my sister would've got what she wanted … her perfect family."

"Perfect family?" whispered Shannon. "I've heard say something about that before."

"Perfect family? PERFECT FAMILY?" screamed Molly getting angry again. "That old bitch wouldn't have known what a perfect family was even if one came up to her a slapped her across the face! She didn't care about having a perfect family … She just wanted her NEIGHBOURS to THINK she had a perfect family!"

"How DARE you!" yelled Bob. "My sister did everything she could for her family ..."

"Even sleep around with other men so she could be sure that she had her "perfect" children?"

"She would never do that!"

"Oh really? So how come none of the boys looked like Grandpa? … Or each other for that matter? … And why is my dad the only one with eyes like mine, huh? Coz I've seen all the photos Bob and only made dad has these eyes!"

"You lying little bitch! My sister would never sleep around!"

"Face facts Bib, she was a whore! Grandma Jennie was a filthy, lying whore!"

"How dare you! Have some respect!"

"I only respect people who deserve it! And Grandma Jennie sure as hell doesn't deserve respect! And let me tell ya something Bob … I'm GLAD the bitch is dead! Wanna know why? … Because if she wasn't I would've killed her myself for what she put me and my dad through! And don't you dare think for one second that I wouldn't have!"

"You BITCH! I should've killed you when I had that chance!" yelled back Bob.

"Well go ahead and try to do it now! Go ahead Bob! Do what your sister wished she'd had the guts to do when I was a kid!"

Bob stood up from the chair he was sat in, sliding it loudly backwards across the floor. Bob went to step towards Molly when the door burst open and in walked Mark and Glenn, closely followed by Katlin, Ian and Shannon. Matt and Jeff stood in the doorway.

"Oh so you knew you couldn't beat me on your own so you had to bring some back up, did you?" hissed Bob.

Molly walked over to him and kicked him in the groin hard, causing him to double over.

"I don't need back up to wipe you from the face of the Earth, Bob … However, families like to do things together.

Glenn walked over to Bob and pulled him up by the throat, forcing him up against the wall.

Just then Randy walked back to his locker room.

"What's going on?"

Glenn released his grip on Bob and let him drop to the floor.

"This has nothing to do with you Randy, so stay out of it," said Matt trying to keep Randy out of the room.

"Actually, Matt, Randy knows exactly what this is about," said Molly turning to him.

"Are you still spreading that bullshit about my dad hitting you?" sneered back Randy.

"Nice to see the beating Molly gave ya didn't stop you from being a blind moron," said Shannon.

"Oh shut up Moore. You know as well as I do, she's making the whole thing up. Someone broke in and she got in the way. Simple as that. We all know my dad would never hurt her!"

"He's right," said Bob as he stood up straightening his shirt. "I never once laid a finger on her … And even if I did, you wouldn't be able to prove anything."

"Oh Bob … Poor naïve Bob," said Mark pulling a tape recorder out of his pocket. "We can prove EVERYTHING!"

"........................." Bob was stunned into silence.

Bob looked around the room, almost as if looking for a way out.

"Now it seems to be Bob, that you have got yourself into a spot of trouble now," said Glenn. "Because you hurt one of my daughters and NOBODY hurts them and lives!"

As he said that Glenn knocked Bob down with a straight right. Shannon immediately rammed his foot hard into Bob's throat.

"I should crush your throat and watch you gasp for breath," said Shannon slowly, watching the fear build in Bob's eyes.

"Get off him!" yelled Randy trying to get passed Ian and Matt. "She's lying! He would never hurt her!"

Mark pushed play on the tape recorder.

"Oh dear, sweet, precious Molly. You always have been full of such fire and life … No matter how many times I tried to beat it out of you. I honestly thought after those first few times you would've taken the hint and just did as you were told," came Bob's voice from the recorder.

Mark hit the stop button and looked over at Randy.

"Still think he's so perfect now, boy?" asked Mark.

Randy's face turned to a look of disgust as he pushed passed everyone and looked down at his father. Randy kicked his father in the ribs with all the strength he could muster.

"You sick bastard!" Randy screamed.

Randy spat in his father's face and walked away.

"Do whatever the fuck you want to him," he said as he reached the door. "As far as I'm concerned … My father's dead!"

"That can be arranged," said Ian as Randy closed the door and walked away.


	26. Chapter 26

_CHAPTER 26._

As Molly stood in the shower watching the dried blood on her body mix with the hot water and run down the plughole, she felt more relaxed than she had in years. Finally she didn't have to live in fear. She was free, and it was all thanks to her real family.

However, her peaceful shower was soon interrupted.

"Molly?" came the cheerful voice of her sister. "Don't use all the damn hot water! I need to get cleaned up too!"

"Go use Ian's!" laughed Molly.

"And walk around more of the arena covered in blood? You've gotta be fucking kidding me! Someone's gonna realise soon that it ain't food colouring that the guys covered us in as a birthday prank!"

"Oh alright! Hang on!"

Molly turned the water off and climbed out of the shower, wrapping herself in a towel.

"Hey Kat?" Molly called as she headed towards the door.

"Yeah?"

"How long had Ian had those bags of food colouring in his pocket?"

"Bout 3 weeks," laughed back Katlin. "He thought they might come in useful in case we bumped into Bob."

"Ah so he's our own personal Boy Scout," laughed Molly opening the door. "He's always prepared!"

The twins laughed at that as Molly entered the room, however Molly's laughter stopped when she saw her sister stood in front of her covered head-to-toe in blood. Katlin saw the conflicted look in Molly's eyes.

"He deserved it Molly," said Katlin seriously. "Just remember that he hurt ya first. He left ya for dead."

"I know that Kat, but … I dunno. I guess I didn't think we'd go that far," she said walking towards her locker. "Ya don't think we're gonna get caught, do ya? I mean what if Randy goes to the police when it comes to light that Bob's dead?"

Katlin walks over to Molly and places a hand on Molly's shoulder.

"We won't get caught. Dad and Mark are dealing with what's left of Bob … and they took Randy with them."

Molly span round fast.

"They what? Why would they do that?"

"So I could make sure my dad was never going to hurt anyone again," said a voice from the doorway.

The twins turned around to see Randy stood in the doorway. His hair was wet and he was wearing clean clothes, so he'd obviously been back and showered and changed.

"Randy!" Molly squealed checking that she was covered by the towel. "How long have ya been standing there?"

"Just got here. You're dad sent me over to grab your clothes. He wants to get rid of them ASAP," said Randy not looking at either of the twins.

Molly picked up a plastic bag that had her bloodstained clothes in and handed it to Katlin.

"You'd better go put your stuff in there too," she said.

Katlin took the bag and headed into the bathroom, leaving Molly and Randy in an awkward silence.

"So …," said Molly trying to break the silence. "How are ya holding up?"

Randy just shrugged.

"Look Randy, I'm ..."

"Save it, Molly. We both know that he deserved it."

"It shouldn't have gone on for as long as it did. I should've just told the police what happened."

"How many times did he do it?" asked Randy. "How many times did he hurt you?"

"What does it matter now Randy? It's over now!"

"Damn it Molly!" yelled Randy. "Just tell me! How many times did he hurt you?"

"I … I don't know," said fearfully. "I lost count."

"FUCK!" yelled Randy as he punched the wall. "How could I have been so fucking blind? So much for me looking out for you!"

Molly walked towards Randy but stopped when Randy punched the wall again.

"ARGH!!" screamed Randy in frustration.

Katlin ran out of the bathroom after hearing Randy's yell. She was wrapped in a towel, her hair clinging to her head.

"What happened? Ya OK?" she said looking at Molly.

"We're fine," reassured Molly. "Have ya got your clothes?"

Katlin leant around the bathroom door and picked up the bag. She walked over to Randy and held it out to him.

"Ya sure ya wanna take these? I mean we can always go give them to dad," said Katlin.

Randy took hold of the bag.

"Nah, it's alright," said Randy. "He asked me to do it."

Randy walked over to the door, but stopped and looked back at the twins.

"I'm really sorry Molly. I should never have said the things I did and I hope one day you'll be able to forgive me," said Randy.

Randy walked out of the room and closed the door behind him leaving the twins in a stunned silence.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry this one is a little short, it's kind of a filler chapter (haven't I done that somewhere else before? lol). Anyway I know I didn't go into the details of what happened to Bob, but maybe it will all come to light? Who knows? I don't lol.**

**Anyway please review it. It'd be nice for me to know what you guys and gals think of what I've done so far, and maybe a few suggestions for later chapters.**

**Live, Laugh, Love**

**Kirsty (DM)**


	27. Chapter 27

**A/N: Sorry for the slight delay on getting this up, but I've re-written it about 8 times just to get it right lol.**

* * *

_Chapter 27._

Molly and Katlin had got dressed in complete silence. They both knew that the other wanted to talk about Randy's parting words, but neither of them wanted to be the first to bring it up.

"I'm not sure if I wanna go out tonight," said Molly suddenly breaking the silence.

Katlin turned round to face her sister with a stunned look on her face.

"But it's our birthday!" she exclaimed. "And daddy, Mark, Ian and Shannon spent ages organising it."

"I know that Kat, but ..." Molly started nervously. "But how can we enjoy our party after what we did earlier?"

Katlin stood up and walked over to her sister.

"Molly, I thought what we did earlier was the best reason to celebrate! I thought you'd wanna celebrate the fact ya don't have to be scared any more … I thought you'd wanna celebrate the fact ya have family and friends who would do anything for ya."

"You're right Kat … Thanks."

"Besides," said Katlin putting an arm around Molly. "It's gonna be nice to finally be able to spend my birthday with my sister."

"OUR birthday!" laughed Molly playfully poking a finger into Katlin's side. "It's not just yours any more!"

"Does that mean I have to share my cake?" pouted Katlin.

"Damn right ya do! Triple chocolate!"

"T … triple chocolate?" stuttered Katlin. "Daddy didn't tell me that!"

"Shanny let it slip last night," laughed Molly. "I had a way of making him talk."

"Ewwww! I really didn't need to know that!"

The twins laughter was soon interrupted by a knock on the door.

"Who is it?" called Molly.

"A hungry mob," came the reply. "Actually it's just me, but I am hungry!"

The twins laughed again.

"CENA!" they called in unison.

True enough the door opened and John Cena stuck his head through the gap.

"Hello Twinnies!" he smiled. "I've been ordered by your dad to, and I quote, 'Get those two to stop tarting themselves up and get their asses in the car', end quote."

"We are ready!" squealed Katlin standing up and straightening up the bottom of her knee-length deep purple dress.

"Yeah," said Molly also standing up. "We've been ready for ages, but because it's our birthday ..."

"We're allowed to make everyone wait," laughed Katlin as she helped Molly zip up the back of her lighter purple dress.

"Wow girls, you look amazing!" whistled John.

"Thanks Cena," they smiled. "Come on then, let's go get this party started!"

They watched as John picked up their bags.

"I'll throw these in my car and drop them at the hotel on the way for you … just to save a bit of time later," he smiled as he led them out of their locker room and towards the parking lot.

As they walked Katlin kept a tight grip on Molly's arm.

"Ya alright Kat?" laughed Molly. "Ya ain't even had a drink yet, but you're already wobbling all over the fucking place!"

"It's these fucking shoes!" groaned Katlin. "I don't know why I let ya talk me into buying them! I told ya I never wear heels!"

"Well ya couldn't wear boots with ya dress, could ya?"

"I wanted to wear my jeans! YOU made me buy the dress!"

"I'm not complaining!" chimed in John as they got outside.

"You're not complaining about what Cena?" came a voice from behind them.

"Daddy!" squealed Molly and Katlin turning round.

Glenn winked as he looked down at his daughters.

"Oh Glenn, I … erm, didn't see you there," gushed John looking completely embarrassed.

"I could see that Cena," said Glenn turning his attention to John. "Now if I were you I'd put those bags in the trunk, get in the car, take the bags to the hotel and keep my eyes and comments to myself! Does that sound like a good idea to you, Cena?"

"Y … yes sir," stuttered John as they watched John scramble to get the bags and himself into his car.

"Daddy," laughed Katlin. "Ya scared him!"

"I know," smiled Glenn.

"But it was definitely funny," laughed Molly.

The twins laughter suddenly stops when they see John pull put of the parking lot.

"Erm daddy? How are we supposed to get to the party?" asked Katlin nervously.

"Yeah. Wasn't John supposed to be taking is?" asked Molly.

"Oh no, he was just the one I sent in to get you, he's meeting us there," smiled Glenn taking hold of their hands leading them round a corner. "THIS is how we're getting there!"

Glenn pointed a little way ahead of them to where a shiny black limousine was parked.

"A limo!" squealed Molly.

"Holy fuck!" screamed Katlin.

The twins hugged Glenn tight.

"Thank you daddy!" they said together.

"Erm … Actually girls, I didn't organise it," said Glenn sheepishly.

"What?" said Molly letting go.

"Who did?" asked Katlin.

One of the doors opens and out steps a woman wearing a long red and black dress.

"She did," said Glenn leading them towards the car.

The twins look up questioningly at Glenn before looking back at the woman.

"Hello angels," the woman smiled, her eyes brimming with tears.

The twins just stare at her. She looks almost identical to the twins only slightly older. However, as they look closer they notice the scars that cover her face and arms.

"Mum?" asked Katlin, her voice cracking.

The woman nods, the tears now rolling down her cheeks.

"Mummy? … MUMMY!" cried Molly as she rushed over and held the woman tight.

Katlin ran over a few seconds later and joined in the hug.

"I don't understand," cried Katlin. "We thought we'd lost you forever."

Glenn walks over to them and held them as they cried.

"Come on you 3. We'll talk in the car," said Glenn. "We've got a birthday party to get to."

The 4 of them got into the car and headed out of the parking lot towards the party.

* * *

**A/N: I know, I know "where did she come from?" "She's supposed to be dead!" I promise all will be revealed in the next chapter. I just like keeping you all on your toes to make sure you'll keep reading lol. **

**Please review. I really wanna know how I'm doing.**


	28. Chapter 28

_Chapter 28._

Molly and Katlin had finally stopped hugging their mother and were now sat either side of her in the limo, neither of them wanting to move.

"You can blink you know girls," chuckled Glenn as he watched them from where he was sat.

"I don't wanna," said Katlin.

"Me neither," stated Molly. "I'm scared if I close my eyes even for a split second ..."

"She'll be gone again and I'll realise I'm only imagining all this," concluded Katlin.

"I'm not going away again girls," said their mother slowly. "Not unless you tell me to."

Molly and Katlin immediately hugged their mother.

"I think that means they want you to stay," chuckled Glenn. "Right girls?"

The twins nodded vigorously, holding her tighter.

"We didn't even want ya to go away in the first place," said Katlin.

"So there's no way we want ya to go now we've got ya back," said Molly.

"I didn't wanna leave you girls," said their mother. "But now I'm back I swear to both of you, that I'm not leaving you again … But I need to breathe girls, so would you mind letting go a bit?"

"Oh shit sorry!" they both said hastily letting go of the hug.

With a smile their mother offered them her hands which they quickly took hold of. Molly and Katlin looked between their mother and Glenn, their minds filled with a million questions but neither of them wanting to voice them through fear of ruining this moment.

After what seemed like hours the silence was broken by the girls' mother.

"Are they always this quiet Glenn?"

"Are you kidding me?" laughed Glenn. "For the last 3 months these two haven't stopped!"

The twins mother looks at them with a confused look on her face.

"Three months? Why only the last 3 months? Had you girls had a falling out before then?"

"She doesn't know?" said Molly stunned, turning to look at Glenn.

"It never came up," said Glenn with a shrug.

"Just like 'it never came up' that ya knew mum wasn't dead, right dad?" said Molly staring Glenn straight in the eye.

"Wait a minute!" said the girls' mother. "You told them I was dead?"

"Well technically he only told me," said Katlin. "Up until 3 months ago we thought Molly was dead too thanks to Grandma Jennie."

"WHAT?" screamed her mother.

"After the accident Grandma Jennie told everyone we died as well as Michael but secretly she'd put me up for adoption," said Molly.

"That old bitch!" said her mother with a sneer.

"Yep," said Molly. "But my best friend Mickie did some research for me and helped me find dad and Katlin, so as far as I'm concerned the past is just that … the past."

"Well good," said her mother taking hold of her hand. "But it doesn't explain why your father continued to lie to the two of you about me being dead!"

Molly, Katlin and their mother turned to face Glenn, who tried to look anywhere but at their faces.

"I didn't intend to lie," Glenn said quietly. "It ..."

"Don't you dare say 'It never came up'!" said Katlin starting to get upset with her father.

"How long have ya known dad?" asked Molly trying to stay calm.

"Twelveyears," Glenn said quickly hoping they didn't hear him.

"TWELVE YEARS!" yelled Molly and Katlin together causing Glenn to flinch.

"Twelve fucking years and not once did ya even try to tell me dad! Twelve fucking years that ya knew mum was alive and ya didn't think to mention it to me!" Katlin yelled, tears rolling down her cheeks.

"Give me one good reason why I shouldn't tell the driver to stop so I can kick your ass outta here," said Molly in a low, angry voice.

"I … I guess I don't have one," said Glenn sheepishly. "I just wanted to make sure that Rebecca, sorry your mom, was going to be OK before I told you."

"But Glenn I've been OK for 12 years," said Rebecca. "That's why I told the doctors to find you!"

"But you weren't Rebecca! Yes all the physical stuff had healed but you were still in that damned hospital for another 12 years to deal with the other stuff," said Glenn as calmly as he could manage.

Molly and Katlin looked between their parents before locking eyes with each other, silently agreeing not to ask anything just yet.

"Yeah my cracked ribs, broken legs, shattered hands, punctured lung, ruptured spleen, bruised kidneys and brain healed … hell even the cuts healed somewhat, but I was there for another 12 years because YOU couldn't deal with me Glenn! You couldn't deal with the fact I had flashbacks to that night! You couldn't deal with the fact I didn't act a certain way any more because I couldn't remember being like that! You couldn't deal with the fact I didn't LOOK the same! You couldn't deal with the fact I wanted to become part of our daughters lives again!" Rebecca yelled as Molly and Katlin tried to soothe her by rubbing her hands.

"NO! That's not true!" said Glenn sadly.

"In that case then," said Rebecca looking straight at Glenn. "The reason you kept telling the doctors I wasn't ready to come home was because you didn't want to tell me that as far as you knew Molly was dead, and you didn't want to tell Katlin that I was alive in case she decided that she didn't need you in her life so much!"

"NO!" yelled Glenn looking at Rebecca. "I didn't tell the doctors anything! They told ME that you weren't ready to come home for those 12 years! They told ME NOT to tell you about Molly! They told me NOT to tell Katlin about you because THEY didn't think you would EVER be getting out of there!"

"Why didn't they think mummy could come home?" asked Katlin, finally deciding to speak up.

Molly and Katlin again look between their parents waiting for an answer.

"Well?" asked Molly.

"There have been some … side effects from the injuries to her brain, weren't there Rebecca?" said Glenn.

Rebecca narrows her eyes and glares at Glenn.

"There … Is … Nothing … Wrong … With … Me ..." she said through clenched teeth. "That's … Why … They … Let … Me … Out."

"THAT'S ENOUGH!" screamed Katlin causing them to look at her stunned. "Cut the bullshit and just tell us what the fuck is going on! We're not little kids any more, we're 21 and it's about time ya fucking started treating us like it! So no more fucking lies or cryptic fucking digs and tell us what is really going on … NOW!"

"I just don't wanna lose you girls again," Rebecca said sheepishly.

"Well right now, if ya don't tell us, ya will lose us mum," said Molly harshly. "And that goes for you as well dad! Aren't ya fed up of lying to us dad? Or do ya like doing it so much that you're willing to lose us just so ya can keep doing it?"

"So, it's that simple," said Katlin looking at her parents. "Either tell us why you and/or the doctors thought it was best if mum didn't come home, or the two of ya can get out of this car and let us get on with the rest of our lives without ya."

The limo became eerily quiet.

"After," began Rebecca suddenly aware everyone was watching her. "After the accident I began hearing voices and began getting paranoid about daft little things."

"The doctors originally thought it was only a temporary side-effect of the initial bruising on her brain," said Glenn.

"But it wasn't?" asked Katlin.

"No it'd become permanent and a lot more aggressive," said Rebecca sadly. "In fact by that time I'd become more aggressive. At one point I attacked one of the doctors and broke his arm and his nose."

"So because of these violent outbursts they wouldn't let ya come home?" asked Molly.

Rebecca nodded slowly.

"Do they know what caused it? I mean obviously they must've been able to cure it or ya wouldn't be here in this car now, right?" said Katlin.

"They … They can't cure it," said Glenn. "It's one of those conditions that they can only suppress, not cure."

"So … as long as ya do whatever it is your supposed to do ya can stay with us?" asked Molly.

Again Rebecca nodded.

"Then why didn't ya just do that all those years ago? Ya could've been home with us," said Katlin.

"I … I didn't believe them when they told me I was ill. It was part of my paranoia. I was convinced they were lying to me because they wanted to keep me there to do weird experiments on me," said Rebecca.

"What made ya finally listen to them?" asked Molly.

"I didn't," said Rebecca. "I listened to Glenn. It took me a long time to fight through the other voices in my head and realise that I trusted that he was telling me the truth."

"It took almost 10 years to get the message across," said Glenn. "But I'm glad she finally listened to me."

"So why didn't ya come home as soon as ya believed them and started doing what ya had to do to control it?" asked Katlin.

"If only it were that simple. I had to go through a year of IQ, personality and physical tests and then a psychological exam before they could actually confirm what was wrong with me before I could start cognitive behavioural therapy to improve my self-esteem and how I reacted to others, then after 6 months of that they decided I needed help to control the voices so they put me on Clozapine. I just spent the last 6 months getting used to them and learning how to be around people in the real world," said Rebecca.

The twins look at each other slightly confused.

"Clozapine?" asked Molly. "I've heard that name before. I'm sure I have."

"Isn't that what Scott takes?" asked Katlin turning to Glenn.

Glenn nods slowly.

"Oh yeah! I remember now. Paul sent him to a shrink after he said voices had told him to kidnap Tyler, and the doc put him on that Clozapine stuff because he found out he was Schizophrenic … OH!" said Molly as her hand shot up to her mouth.

Rebecca nodded slowly as tears fell down her cheeks. Molly and Katlin put their arms around her and held her tight.

"Look mum, it's not that big a deal," said Katlin.

"Exactly. And if we can help Scotty remember his meds and to go to his therapy sessions, I'm pretty sure we can help you too," said Molly with a smile.

"Told ya they wouldn't care," smiled Glenn.

Rebecca, Molly and Katlin looked up at him and glared.

"OK …," said Glenn holding his hands up. "Too soon."

"Ya think?" laughed Molly.

"So your sure you still want me around?" asked Rebecca.

"Let me put it to ya this way ..." said Katlin hugging even tighter.

"You're stuck with us," laughed Molly.

"Which unfortunately means ..." said Katlin.

"You're stuck with their friends too!" laughed Glenn as the limo came to a stop.

The driver made his way to the back and opened the door helping them all out of the car. The music from inside the club was so loud outside that Glenn rolled his eyes in anticipation of the headache he will surely get as the night wears on.

He opens the door and lets Molly, Katlin and Rebecca inside.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry it took me a while to get this chapter up. I had the usual writer's block to deal with and finding out some info on Schizophrenia. The topic will be approached again in a later chapter as things for Rebecca may not be a settled as they hope. Anyways, what did ya think of this chapter? Did I explain Rebecca's absence OK, or did I leave things out? I'm not sure, I finished writing this in the early hours of this morning and typed it up while my youngest child was having a nap lol.**

**Anyway please review. They make this all worth while.  
**


	29. Chapter 29

**A/N: All the Spanish in this chapter is Latin-American Spanish. I also don't actually know Spanish so I used _.com_ for all the translations. I wasn't going to put the translations next to the Spanish in the story, but I thought it might be a bit annoying to skip to the bottom to read them, so I'll put the English next to it in Italics.**

**Also sorry for the delay. I've been ill and had a major case of writers block. That being said … On with chapter 29.

* * *

**

_Chapter 29._

Black, purple and red decorations covered the inside of the club; a huge banner ran around the walls; two large tables stacked with presents sat either side of the DJ; and what appeared to be the entire wrestling world were stood around talking.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" everyone yelled as Molly and Katlin walked in.

"Oh my God!" squealed Molly.

"Aww you guys, this is amazing!" said Katlin.

Shannon and Ian walked over and hugged them.

"You like?" asked Ian.

"I love it honey! Thank you so much," said Katlin kissing him.

"I can't believe ya got so many people to come," exclaimed Molly.

"It just goes to show how many people love ya," smiled Shannon.

Their friends began to filter towards Molly and Katlin, and the twins were soon surrounded with hugs and kisses being passed around in all directions.

"We're not going to see those two for a while," laughed Glenn squeezing Rebecca's hand. "We may as well go get a drink."

"That sounds like a great idea," smiled Rebecca as she watched her daughters laughing with their friends. "It's hard to believe this is the first birthday they've spent together in 16 years. They act like they've never been apart."

"I know, they've been inseparable since they met," replied Glenn steering her towards the bar. "Maybe it's some sort of twin connection?"

"Maybe, although, is it weird that I've only been back in their lives 20 minutes and yet it feels like I know everything about them?"

"Of course it's not. You're their mom. You've always had that bond with them … and they're very expressive girls. They wear their emotions on their sleeves."

"Something they definitely don't get from you then!" laughed Rebecca as Glenn handed her a glass of white wine.

"Hey!" laughed Glenn. "You're not exactly easy to read either!"

Glenn and Rebecca continued their playful insults as they made their way over to a table that was currently seating Mark and Scott.

"Mind if we join you?" asked Rebecca, causing Mark's head to spin around.

Mark sat for a few seconds with his mouth wide open.

"Close your mouth Mark, you'll start catching flies," laughed Glenn.

"I … I … B … But … Rebecca? … How? … I need a drink!" stammered Mark.

Scott handed him another beer.

"I take it you're surprised to see me Marky!" laughed Rebecca patting him on the shoulder.

"You could say that," said Mark after downing half his beer in one go. "It's been a while."

"16 years to be exact," replied Rebecca.

"Wow! That must've been one hell of a fight you two had, if you haven't seen each other in 16 years!" said Scott.

"It's a bit more complicated than that Scott," said Mark. "Nobody thought they'd ever see Rebecca again."

"What happened Becky? Did you run off with Mark's money?" laughed Scott.

"There was an accident and everyone was led to believe I was dead, but in reality I was seriously hurt and for a long time I didn't know who I was," said Rebecca sadly.

"Shit! That sucks!" said Scott.

"But obviously you remember now," said Mark. "I mean, you wouldn't be here if you didn't."

"Exactly. Actually I've known for a while, but there were some other issues I needed to deal with before I felt comfortable enough to be back around my family," said Rebecca.

"Issues you told Glenn about but not me?" said Mark. "You couldn't even tell your own cousin that you were still alive? And you Glenn, my best friend, couldn't even take the time to tell me?"

"I told him not to," said Rebecca. "Glenn was the only person who knew until today."

"Why? Why keep it a secret? Why hurt everyone by not telling them you were OK?" asked Mark angrily.

"Because I wasn't OK! Because I'm not the same as I was! Because I was scared that one day I'd end up hurting everyone I love because of what I've become!" said Rebecca turning away from the table. "Glenn, tell the girls I'm sorry, but I can't stay."

As Rebecca took a step away from the table a hand gently took hold of her wrist.

"Wait a minute," said Mark softly. "There's no need for you to leave."

Rebecca turned back around to face Mark.

"Please Rebecca, just talk to me," pleaded Mark. "What happened?"

"I had severe brain injuries and I developed a personality disorder that I have to control with meds and weekly therapy sessions so I don't flip out and hurt people!" Rebecca almost yelled back at him. "Happy now Mark? Happy that you now know I'm fucked up in the head?"

"You can't be as fucked up as I am," laughed Scott. "I'm what's known as a real schizo!"

"So am I Scott," said Rebecca matter-of-factly. "So am I!"

Mark and Scott looked at her with open mouths.

"I'm going to go get another drink," said Glenn walking over to Rebecca. "You coming?"

Rebecca shook her arm free of Mark's grasp.

"Definitely," she replied linking arms with Glenn and steering him towards the bar.

"OK, I totally didn't see that coming!" said Scott.

"Me neither," sighed Mark. "I couldn't care less that she's not the same any more. I just wish she'd talked to people sooner … It would've been easier on Katlin. God only knows that girl needed her mom around instead of just me and Glenn."

"She's the twins mom? Well that explains a lot."

"What do you mean by that?"

"I mean she looks just like them. If you hadn't have said that she was their mom I would've thought she was their sister. She looks so young," said Scott defensively.

"Oh," said Mark. "Yeah she does. She always did look young for her age."

While Mark and Scott continued to talk, Glenn and Rebecca were stood by the bar.

"You OK?" asked Glenn resting his hand on Rebecca's.

"Huh? Oh, yeah, I'm fine," said Rebecca hesitantly. "I guess I should've expected that reaction from him, after all I did just turn up with no warning."

"You just surprised him, that's all. I think he's glad you're back … I know I am," replied Glenn gently squeezing her hand.

"I know you are sweetheart," she said squeezing back. "I just wish I'd handled telling him about my … issues, a little better."

"I don't think how you told him matters. I think he's just grateful that you told him. And besides, I don't think he even cares about it, as long as he has his favourite cousin back he doesn't care about anything else."

"I just don't want him to treat me differently just because I'm not his perfect little cousin any more."

"I don't think you'll have to worry about that … He never saw you as perfect after you melted the faces of all his G.I. Joe's," laughed Glenn.

"He told you that?" exclaimed Rebecca almost choking on a mouthful of wine. "Jeez I was 8! can't he ever let it go?"

Glenn nodded laughing as Rebecca shook her head.

"You ready to go back over there?" asked Glenn once his laughter calmed.

Rebecca nodded taking hold of his hand.

Meanwhile on the other side of the room Katlin is stood surrounded by many of her friends that she worked with in Mexico.

"Nosotros le hemos perdido, flor precisa _(We've missed you, precious flower)_," said La Mascara putting an arm around her shoulders.

"Yo le he perdido tipos también _(I've missed you guys too)_," she replied sadly resting her head on his shoulder.

"¿Cuàndo regresar a nosotros? _(When are you coming back to us?)_" asked her long-time room-mate La Diabólica.

"Yo no sé. Disfruto realmente de ser aquí. He conseguido toda mi familia aquí ahora _(I don't know. I'm really enjoying being here. I've got all my family here now)_," Katlin replied as honestly as she could.

"¿Entonces usted nunca puede regresar a México? _(So you many never come back to Mexico?)_" asked Mistico sadly.

"¡Ahora yo nunca dije eso! ¡No trate y puso palabras en la boca! ¡Todo dije fue disfruts de ser con mi familia, que no significa que yo nunca vuelvo a México! ¿Yo no le puedo permitir que terreno tenga toda la diversión ahora, puede yo? _(Now I never said that! Don't try and put words in my mouth! All I said was I'm enjoying being with my family, that doesn't mean I'm never going back to Mexico! I can't let you lot have all the fun now, can I?)_"

"¡Cállese y sea tomado! _(Stop talking and get drunk!)_" yelled Konnan, making everyone laugh.

"Cumpleaňos felices Señorita _(Happy Birthday young lady)_," said Ultimo Guerrero coming over to her and kissing her cheeks.

"¡Adórele! _(Love you!)_" exclaimed The Apache sisters, Fabi and Mari, toasting her with their glasses of wine.

Ian hands Katlin another glass of Jack Daniels and Cola with a smile. Katlin takes it from him with a grin and a kiss, before looking around at the smiling, drunk faces of her friends with a few tears in her eyes.

"Usted tipos me tomaron baja sus alas. Tomó a un jóvenes, ingenua chica y usted la agudaron llega a ser un combatiente segura con un respeto para, no sólo este negocio pero, las personas que hacen gran. Gracias _(You guys took me under your wings. You took a young, naïve girl and you helped her become a confident fighter with a respect for, not only this business, but the people who make it great. Thank you.)_," she said shakily.

"¿Es tómado realmente no son usted? _(You are really drunk aren't you?)_" laughed Hernandez.

"¿Mi? ¡No nunca! _(Me? No never!)_" she laughed.

Katlin continued to talk and drink with her friends for most of the night, until some point just before midnight when they were interrupted by a very drunk Molly.

"Los tipos arrepentido, pero deben robar mi hermana lejos de usted. Necesito alguien bailar con Shannon de coz me es dado por perdido … ¡El liviano! _(Sorry guys, but I need to steal my sister away from you. I need someone to dance with coz Shannon's given up on me … The lightweight!)_" Molly slurred slightly, taking hold of Katlin's arm.

"I didn't know ya knew Spanish," said Katlin rather surprised.

"I learnt it in high school," said Molly with a shrug. "It's no big deal."

"Well I'm impressed … and slightly worried," said Katlin. "Does that mean when you've overheard me and Ian talking in Spanish ya know what we were talking about?"

"Yep, and may I say sis that it's nice to know that I'm not the only kinky sister!"

"Oh my God!" said Katlin covering her face as it begins to turn red.

"Me and Shanny have even tried a few out, how the hell you can walk afterwards surprises me!"

Katlin goes an even brighter shade of red.

"Don't worry Kat, I won't tell anyone … They already think we're weird as it is!"

"That's true, and with a family like ours we're allowed to be weird," Katlin laughed as she started to twist and wiggle to the music.

"Have ya noticed that mum and dad haven't moved from that table all night?" asked Molly shimmying around Katlin.

"What table?"

"The one over in the corner by the bar. They've been sat with Mark and Scotty all night."

"Well that explains why mum isn't up here dancing with us … She's being bored to tears by those two!" laughed Katlin.

"Do ya think Mark knew the truth about mum?"

"I doubt it. He would've said something, coz him and mum used to be close."

"How close?"

"Family close. He's mum's cousin … Or so he lets people think."

"What do ya mean?"

"Look at them and you tell me."

Molly danced around Katlin again trying to look over at their table without being too obvious.

"Oh my God!" she exclaimed turning back around. "Do ya think they know?"

"I dunno," shrugged Katlin. "But it'd explain why Mark's always been around dad."

"Wow! All those times in the last few months I've jokingly called him Unkie Mark ..."

"No wonder he always smiles when ya call him it," laughed Katlin as the song ended. "I dunno bout you, but I need a drink."

Molly linked her arm through Katlin's.

"Let's go see who hasn't bought us a drink yet!" she laughed.

Katlin laughed as the two of them swaggered their way towards the bar in search of another drink. Neither of them wanting the night to end.


End file.
